Un Nuevo Amanecer
by Vero Felton mx
Summary: SPOILERS  La segunda guerra ha terminado.Voldemort ha sido vencido. Un nuevo amanecer ha comenzado. ¿Que sucesos acontecieron en esos 19 años sin contar? Una historia antes del epilogo.
1. La felicidad llegara

Como cada uno de vosotros saben, los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, fueron creados por una de las escritoras con mas imaginación y creatividad que he tenido el gusto de conocer por medio de este maravilloso mundo que es el de Harry Potter.

Mis agradecimientos especiales para todos aquellos que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia y sobre todo mi agradecimiento a aquella compañera, cómplice y amiga que aunque estoy segura jamás ha leído un fic sobre esta pareja estoy segura que por ser mi "uña en la mugre" o "mugre en la uña" lo estará leyendo, gracias por ser la única persona que conozco en mi limitado y reducido mundo real que conoce y sabe el significado de la palabra "muggle"… así como todas aquellas palabras mágicas creadas por J.K. Rowling. Gracias **Aixa** por todo.

**(¯·..·[****PROLOGO****·..·´¯)**

_Una joven de 21 años aparece en el foro y toma asiento mientras cada uno de los que están enfrente suyo la mira expectante._

_Tomen asiento por favor.- dice educadamente tratando de aplacar el temor en su voz._

_En cuanto termine de leer "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte"__...- inicia después de un breve momento en el que da tiempo a cada uno de los espectadores de sentarse.- estuve trazando esta historia en mi cabeza, pero mi miedo a que nadie la leyera era mucho mas grande que el valor que había mostrado al inicio de esta aventura. Pero en algún sitio leí esta frase: "__El terror de escribir puede ser tan insoportable como el de no escribir" Así que aquí estoy._

_¿Por qué una historia en la que los protagonistas son Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley?- pregunta uno de los reporteros.- Según mis fuentes, tu eres una gran seguidora de la pareja Malfoy/Granger…_

_Bueno…- responde la entrevistada mirando nerviosamente a su representante.- Hace ya mucho tiempo cuanto tenia 14 años, llegó a mi mano un libro titulado " Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta", desde ese momento busque y espere con ansia la llegada de cada uno de los 7 libros de ese personaje maravilloso.- responde con una mirada soñadora…_

_Pero lo que yo pregunte..._

_¿Por qué esta pareja verdad?- responde mientras sale de sus recuerdos.- Si, si a eso voy… después de leer ese primer libro empecé a buscar sitios en Internet en donde pudiera conocer a mas gente a la que le gustara este fantástico mundo. Llegue a esta página. Admito que el primer fic que leí fue un D/H, más sin embargo empecé con el tiempo a leer H/G. Así que aquí me tienes. Soy una romántica empedernida-.prosigue.- Como bien te conté, mi primer libro fue el de "La Cámara..." así que cuando empecé a leerlo en cada línea en la que mencionaba Rowling la timidez de Ginny Weasley, el amor que le profesaba a Harry... no podía evitar que mi vena de Julieta me hiciera repetir en mi mente: "que se fije en Ginny... que le haga caso..." y cuando en el sexto libro se escucho mi petición, no puedes imaginar la alegría que sentí por eso. Pero no solo hablare de ellos, hay tantos personajes en este mundo mágico, que no podría dejarlos a todos de ningún modo en el baúl de los recuerdos. Se enteraran con el tiempo..._

_U__na chica de pelo negro y mirada penetrante se puso de pie.- ¿Qué diferencia abra en tu historia de las otras?-preguntó- ¿Todo lo descrito en tu fic es de tu imaginación?_

_Por supuesto que no.- responde inmediatamente la entrevistada.- he leído tantas historias tan maravillosas, con diálogos tan entretenidos y creativos que han quedado en mi mente y hay tantas historias en esta pagina… que seria imposible que lo que leen lo estén leyendo por primera vez. Pero os juro por las barbas de Merlín que no he copiado la idea de nadie y que si antes ya han leído la palabra "gárgolas" en alguna parte…. es solo coincidencia. _

_¿Y la historia esta escrita después de Hogwarts¿Del Séptimo libro?_

_Responderé en orden a tus preguntas: Si y No, esta descrita EN y DESPUES de Hogwarts. Todo esta basado después del SEPTIMO libro (así que ALERTA PERMANENTE! Para todos aquellos que no han leído aún el libro) Rowling permitió dejar tantos años de por medio en nuestra imaginación, que yo solo tratare de plasmar en letras, todo lo que imagine que pasó después de Hogwarts hasta 19 años después…._

_Dicho esto se pone de pie dando por terminada la entrevista y con una inclinación de cabeza agradece a todos los presentes el que le brindaran un poco de su tiempo._

Si ya se… mi imaginación ha volado demasiado lejos (con que reporteros heee!!) ... así que… alohomora! La puerta ha sido abierta…. Que comience la historia!!!

**-****CAPITULO 1-**

_(1) Divisó a Ginny a dos mesas de distancia, estaba sentada con la cabeza sobre el hombro de su madre. Habría tiempo de hablar después, horas y días y quizás años en los que hablar…_

_La felicidad llegará, pensó Harry pero en ese momento estaba amortiguada por el cansancio, el dolor de perder a Fred, Lupin y Tonks que le atravesaba como una herida física cada pocos pasos..._

- ¿Harry?-. una cabeza pelirroja se asomo por la puerta de la oficina del director mientras su mirada se iba de los tres amigos que aún permanecían sentados a los cuadros que se encontraban en las paredes que los rodeaban, decenas de caras de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts la miraron expectante.- Bueno… yo… pensé.. lamento interrumpir.- se excusó atropelladamente mientras su cara se volvía del color de su cabello.

- Ginny espera...- el joven pelinegro se levantó justo cuando ella se disponía a cerrar la puerta y la siguió, excusándose con un gesto salió el también.

Su ex-novia lo esperaba en los escalones y juntos salieron al pasillo. Harry tomo su mano temiendo que ella lo apartara y la condujo a uno de los salones vacíos en silencio. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle y en lo único que pensaba era en la mano que tomaba sobre la suya y en el calor que subía desde ese punto hasta cada fibra de su cuerpo. Por fin encontró un salón algo oculto y que por lo tanto les permitía tener una conversación libre de algún oportuno que pasara por allí. Aún con la mano tomando la de la chica, abrió la puerta y se adentró en el salón mientras que con su varita encendía las velas del mismo.

Ginny se apartó de el y dándole la espalda se encamino al escritorio que se encontraba en el lugar, Harry pensó por un instante que la pelirroja iba a desmayarse pues apoyo sus manos sobre la orilla del escritorio y permaneció así unos cuantos minutos (que a el se le hicieron eternos). Se encaminó hacia donde ella se encontraba y antes de llegar tuvo que controlar un respingo cuando ella se dio la vuelta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas tratando de limpiarlas con el dorso de su mano.

- Lo siento-. sollozó-. No puedo evitarlo... creo que fueron demasiadas emociones encontradas...

Harry no dijo nada, se limitó a rodearla con sus brazos y mecerla suavemente mientras le susurraba palabras de aliento.

Ginny pensó por un instante que lo que menos necesitaba el chico era consolar a alguien que se estaba comportando como una niña, pero no pudo evitar descargar toda su angustia sobre el pecho del chico, no supo cuanto tiempo permaneció así, pero Harry no debilitó su abrazo hasta que el lamento de la chica se convirtió en un sollozó débil y por fin se calmó.

- ¿Mejor?-. Preguntó el pelinegro mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de la chica y limpiaba con uno de sus dedos los restos de las lágrimas derramadas. No pudo evitar comparar el rostro de Ginny con el de la Ravenclaw, cada que Cho lloraba, no sentía el mas mínimo deseo de limpiar las lagrimas de la chica, solo quería apartarse de allí lo mas pronto posible, en cambio a Ginny deseaba quitarle cada una de las lagrimas si fuera posible con besos suaves sobre toda su cara, ese pensamiento lo avergonzó un poco.

- Si... yo estoy mejor, creo... creo que me comporte como una tonta.- respondió mientras se forzaba a sonreír y dirigía su mirada a los ojos verdes del chico que estaba enfrente de ella y que aún tenía colocadas sus manos en la cara de ella.

Los ojos de los dos se conectaron por unos cuantos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para entender a la perfección lo que venia después.

Ginny cerró sus ojos mientras sentía el calido aliento de Harry muy cerca de su cara y sintió un estremecimiento cuando sus labios se conectaron con los de él. Un simple roce de labios se convirtió en un beso anhelante, esperado y ansiado, Harry mordió sus labios pidiéndole permiso para entrar a su boca, su lengua se entrelazo con la de él y por unos interminables segundos, tal vez minutos el mundo dejo de existir para ella, se alejó del dolor y sufrimiento que sentía dentro de si, de la tristeza que la embargaba y escondió en lo mas profundo de su mente la imagen de Percy sosteniendo a Fred como si su vida dependiese de eso.

El aire hizo falta en sus pulmones y sus pechos se agitaban de tal modo que sentía que en cualquier momento el corazón iba a dejar de latir por falta de oxigeno.

Harry no sabia que hacer con sus manos que permanecían aún sujetando fuertemente la cintura de Ginny, solo sabía que tenia una imperiosa necesidad de moverlas, pero no fue necesario seguir pensando en donde colocarlas pues ellas se movieron como si tuviesen voluntad propia, su mano derecha fue a adentrarse al cabello pelirrojo de su ex-novia, mientras su mano izquierda bajaba lentamente hasta uno de sus glúteos y la presionaba fuertemente contra si.

Ginny dio un respingo cuando sintió la mano de Harry en su trasero pero sus manos se aferraron más fuertemente al cuello de él y solo permitió que su boca se separara de la de él para permitirle que bajara hasta su cuello.

El-niño-que-vivió (dos veces ya!) se sentía como si estuviese en el paraíso, con su mano aún puesta en el trasero de la chica hizo el intento de subirla al escritorio cosa que ella entendió y de un salto termino sentada en él. Harry se separó lentamente de ella y la miro directamente a los ojos. No pudo evitar encontrarla adorablemente hermosa con sus labios hinchados y palpitantes y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- Ginny .- la muchacha se estremeció al sentir el aliento de el cerca de su oído.- ¿aceptas ser mi novia nuevamente?-.Harry se apartó de ella solo un poco para permitirse encontrarse con su mirada Escuchó una suave exclamación y enseguida el rostro de ella emitió algo parecido a una sonrisa

-¿Crees que si no te quisiera todavía, te habría permitido que me besaras de esa forma?.- preguntó mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios.- creo que la respuesta es: si, si acepto.

_Si, la felicidad llegaría en algún momento…_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¿Tus padres aún siguen aquí?- preguntó a Ginny mientras bajaban las escaleras rumbo al Gran Comedor acompañados esta ves de Ron y Hermione.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde el entierro de Fred, Lupin y Thonks. Harry sabía que pasarían muchos días antes de que todo volviera a la normalidad, si es que esa palabra aún existía en el vocabulario de las miles de familias de magos que habían sufrido perdidas.

El mundo de Harry, normalmente giraba, solo alrededor de la gente que quería, pero en los últimos días se había visto envuelto en un torbellino de gente de todos los lugares, que venían a comprobar con sus propios ojos que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, había muerto.

Había escuchado decenas de testimonios de gente que se acercaba a estrechar su mano y a darle fuertes abrazos (sus doloridas costillas daban testimonio de eso), había acercado pañuelo tras pañuelo a otras tantas decenas de gente que no cesaban de darle las gracias y de decirle que era su salvador (solo de pensarlo se le sonrojaban las mejillas) y como consecuencia había compartido con ellos un vinculo de perdida y tristeza.

Aún sentía dentro de el un dolor desgarrante que le nublaba la vista cuando las lagrimas se empeñaban a salir por sus ojos, como una herida que no sanaba y que tardaría mucho en cicatrizar. Se empeñaba en tratar de borrar de su mente la imagen de la familia Weasley: El Sr. Arthur tratando de sujetar a Molly que insistía en caer en el mismo pozo en el que yacía Fred, mientras que Percy y Bill mantenian en su rostro una mirada ausente, Charlie se encontraba abrazando a Ginny tratando de consolarla… George y Ron echando tierra en el pozo, sin magia, con sus rostros bañados en lágrimas.

El entierro de Lupin y Thonks fue poco mas que emotivo para él, dado que no podía dejar de mirar al que ahora era su ahijado, sin dejar de pensar en que el también ahora se encontraba huérfano desde muy pequeño, pero que a diferencia de Harry, el niño tenia una abuela que veía como su hijo y un padrino ("menudo padrino" pensó Harry) que a diferencia de Sirius, no estaba en Askaban.

- Se fueron esta mañana, poco después de hablar con McGonagall-. respondió Ron en su lugar.- El colegio no se cierra Harry, según me dijeron mis padres, todos los estudiantes pasaran automáticamente al siguiente curso y se reiniciaran las clases el 1 de Septiembre

- ¿Eso quiere decir que quizás se nos de la oportunidad de graduarnos ¿no?-. preguntó Hermione que detuvo sus pasos pues iba delante de ellos .- quiero decir, no es que estuviésemos acostados en una hamaca durante todo el año ¿no creen?, quizás la Profesora McGonagall permita que terminemos también nuestros estudios aún a pesar de que no estuviésemos aquí durante la mayor parte del año..

Ron que ahora le daba la razón en todo a Hermione, les aseguro que McGonagall no solo les iba a dejar graduarse con los demás, si no que además lo harían con honores.

Harry por su parte se limitaba a asentir a responder a sus preguntas con un "no" "si" "mmm". Sabia que era lo mejor para todos… el seguir adelante con sus vidas al fin y al cabo la paz había llegado por fin al mundo mágico. A su lado Ginny iba pensativa, sabía lo que su ahora ya nuevamente novia estaba pensando; a ella le quedaba aún un año mas de clases y el no iba a estar ya allí. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido que tenia que hablar de ese tema con Ginny, ni siquiera había hablado de ese tema con Hermione y Ron. ¿Qué era lo que estaba en el futuro de Harry fuera de destruir a Voldemort?

(2) - _¿Sabéis que queréis hacer después de Hogwarts? preguntó Harry a los otros dos._

_-No realmente-.dijo Ron.- excepto..bueno.._

_-¿Qué?- le insistió Harry_

_-Bueno, estaría bien ser auror-. dijo Ron en voz baja_

_- Claro que lo estaría-. dijo Harry fervientemente_

_- Pero solo llegan los mejores-.dijo Ron-. tienes que ser realmente bueno- ¿Y tú Hermione?_

_- No lo sé, -dijo ella- Creo que me gustaría algo que mereciera la pena realmente_

_- ¡Ser auror merece la pena!-. dijo Harry_

_- Si, es cierto, pero no es la única cosa que lo merece- dijo Hermione pensativa- quiero decir, que si pudiera llevar más lejos al PEEDO..._

A Harry le pareció que esa conversación sobre su futuro había pasado en otra vida, le parecía tan lejano ese recuerdo, sabía que esa plática había sucedido mucho antes de tener que enfrentar la muerte de Sirius, Dumbledore, Dobby, Lupin...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con la llegada de un muchacho de pelo marrón y ojos cafés que saludo con una sonrisa al grupito, pero de inmediato su mirada se dirigió a Harry.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido Neville?- preguntó tratando de imitar su sonrisa y mirándolo también

- Yo.. bien, creo que nunca me había ido mejor-. respondió titubeante al mismo tiempo que dirigía una mirada de reojo a Ron y Ginny.

Hermione se percató de su nerviosismo y entendió el porque. Muchos de los magos que no habían sufrido perdidas cercanas en la segunda guerra, lo habían echo en la primera, pero su dolor ya había sanado casi en su totalidad y lo único que experimentaban en ese momento era un gran alivio y felicidad porque todo había terminado. En cambio los Weasley tenían una herida que recientemente había sido echa y por respeto no iban a externar su felicidad delante de aquellos que aun le lloraban a sus seres queridos recién fallecidos.

- Neville ¿tu abuela ya regreso a su casa?-.preguntó Hermione sacándolo de su apuro

-¿Q-ue? Oh, oh si- respondió- vengo de la oficina de McGonagall, Harry-. dijo tratando de quitar la tensión del ambiente-. Me pidió que les avisara a ti y a ustedes dos-. señalo con la cabeza a Ron y Hermione – Que desea hablar con ustedes, los espera en su despacho. Ya saben el despacho del director.

-Bien, gracias Neville-. Respondió esta vez Harry mientras su compañero de casa se despedía de ellos.

_(1) Tomado de Harry Potter y las Reliquias Mortales_

_ (2) Tomado de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix _

_Espero sus opiniones, nada me haria mas feliz que dejarán un review! xoxo_


	2. Mirando al futuro

_**Disclaimer**_ _Como cada uno de vosotros saben, los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, fueron creados por una de las escritoras con mas imaginación y creatividad que he tenido el gusto de conocer por medio de este maravilloso mundo que es el de Harry Potter._

_Agradezco infinitamente a cada una de las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para dejarme un comentario, espero sigan opinando acerca de lo que les parece esta historia. Gracias kata, kari chan, Jazu Potter, XaYide, Deborah, Horman, Aixa, Reykou, Rosy Carmen, Klass 2008, Cecy Malfoy, Bianca y Fabi._

_Notas: "__**Un error de dedos"**__ eso fue lo que paso en el capi anterior, NO mate a George ni a Percy... trato de hacer la historia apartir de cómo termino el septimo libro, no pienso matar a NADIE que no haya muerto en el septimo libro o en los anteriores. La Familia Malfoy SI va a salir más adelante. _

_He estado leyendo e investigando mucho todo lo que ha dicho Rowling después de haber salido a la venta HP7, ha hablado acerca de las carreras que seguirán los tres amigos después de Hogwarts y muchas cosas más… asi que solo trazare hilos y dejare volar mi imaginación un poco para formar esta historia. _

_Espero que agrade este capi, me ha costado un montón pero espero que produzca en ustedes en mismo efecto que en mi… no olviden dejar sus comentarios- Son un gran aliento para mi. Xoxo!_

**Capitulo 2 – Mirando al Futuro**

Harry trató de no poner los ojos en blanco cuando Ron por quinta vez desde que se encontraban en el despacho, soltaba un sonoro suspiro de resignación.

La Orden de Merlín, reconocimientos, trofeos o premios que había pronosticado Ron les darían a los tres… bueno, después de mas de media hora de estar sentados frente a la directora, aun no eran entregados.

Harry, que estaba empezando a sentir un extraño peso sobre sus hombros y un persistente dolor en las sienes de su cabeza, no había sido tan optimista y se había preparado mentalmente para lo que sabia se avecinaba cuando McGonagall los hizo pasar a su despacho.

Echo una rápida mirada a Hermione que mantenía su vista puesta fijamente en la cara de a quien ella consideraba como su mentora. Al fin y al cabo –pensó Harry- los últimos quince minutos la profesora los había dedicado exclusivamente a contestar una de las preguntas que había echo la castaña.

Ron soltó un sonoro bostezo que quiso convertir en tos, atragantándose sin intención, haciendo que todos giraran su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba sentado.

La profesora McGonagall le lanzo una mirada severa por encima de sus gafas de montura cuadrada, logrando que la cara de este, se asemejara a un gran tomate maduro.

- Nunca es demasiado tarde, ni demasiado temprano para pensar en su futuro – continuó como si no hubiese sido interrumpida- No hay mejor manera de alejarnos del dolor, que poner nuestra mente a trabajar, tenemos que aceptar que la gente que se ha ido, se fue a un lugar en el que no los podemos alcanzar de momento.

- Tienen que entender que hay una vida esperando, aunque en este momento no lo veamos asi, ciertamente muchas cosas cambiaran y no volverán a ser las mismas- prosiguió- Nosotros tenemos la oportunidad de estar vivos, la vida es el mayor de los regalos que tenemos en este momento y tenemos que estar agradecidos.

- Ustedes tres han pasado por cosas que muchos de nosotros ni en nuestros mas locos sueños hemos imaginado, han soportado el dolor de perder a seres muy cercanos a ustedes y han tenido que alejarse de su familia para protegerla- terminó mirando directamente a Hermione que había bajado la cabeza al tiempo que unas gruesas lagrimas caían de las esquinas de sus ojos.

Ron que hasta ese momento había puesto atención a la conversación, volteó su mirada hacia la ventana y Harry vio que sus ojos se habían empañado. Desde que lo había encontrado desayunando en el comedor, había notado que Ron estaba de lo más extraño, pues hablaba sin parar, como si evitara mantenerse en silencio.

Ginny le había respondido en susurros que su padre se había alejado con Ron un momento antes de marcharse y que este había regresado con los ojos hinchados y lágrimas secas en el rostro, cuando Harry le pregunto si sabía que le pasaba a su amigo.

- Asi que quiero que piensen muy bien en lo que viene, piensen en su futuro y en lo que van a ser después de salir de este castillo.

- Pero no estuvimos en nuestro último curso...

- Si me hubiera prestado atención hace unos momentos - miro severamente a Ron- hubiera escuchado que el Consejo Escolar y los Jefes de Casas llegaron en común acuerdo a la concusión de que debido a las circunstancias que se presentaron, se va a prescindir de practicar los exámenes finales a los alumnos. Asi que todos pasan automáticamente a su siguiente curso, o en el caso de ustedes para terminar sus estudios en el colegio.

- Pero nosotros…

- Eso quiere decir – interrumpió la profesora a Ron- que ustedes se graduaran junto con sus compañeros de curso.

- ¿A pesar de que no estuvimos en Hogwarts este año? – preguntó Hermione, que se había secado las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

- A pesar de eso, Srita. Granger – le contestó- En todo caso, estoy segura que ningún alumno levantara su voz en son de protesta, la mayoría de ellos (por no decir todos) ya saben que ustedes no andaban perdiendo su tiempo allá afuera.

- Profesora, entonces... eso quiere decir ¿Cuándo será el banquete de fin de curso?

- No habrá tal banquete Srita. Granger, hemos decidido hacer en su lugar una ceremonia en honor de aquellos alumnos y profesores que murieron en el transcurso de los años bajo la mano del- que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y de sus aliados. Será esta noche, la mayoría de los alumnos que permanecen aquí, han sido avisados por sus jefes de casas y hemos enviado avisos a las familias de los alumnos que se han marchado ya, por si desean acompañarnos.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada. Después de un tenso silencio, McGonagall aclaro su garganta y les habló durante unos minutos más sobre las decisiones que tendrían que tomar en torno a su futuro y señalándoles nuevamente opciones de las carreras que podrían tomar cada uno, Harry recordó las palabras que la profesora McGonagall le dijo en la entrevista que había tenido años atrás con ella sobre orientación académica…

(1) -_¡Voy a ayudarte a ser auror aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida Potter!_

Recordó como una enfurecida McGonagall le había afirmado con vehemencia que lo ayudaría a cumplir su meta de convertirse en Auror, mientras él empezaba a sospechar que había escogido una carrera sumamente difícil de lograr pasar.

Tanto Harry como a Ron se había entusiasmado mucho haciendo planes sobre el futuro que les esperaba si ingresaban a la Academia de Aurores, pero eso había sido mucho antes de que Harry detestara la corrupción que había en el Ministerio. Y mucho antes de darse cuenta de que personas como Dolores Umbridge trabajaban allí.

- Ahora, si me disculpan… - indicó la puerta con la cabeza, dando por terminada la conversación - Quiero mantener una conversación privada con la Srita. Granger.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

- ¿Has pensado ya en decidirte si vas a presentarte a los pruebas de aptitudes y personalidad para ser Auror?

Harry deseó darse de golpes con un garrote por la pregunta que le había echo a Ron, pero McGonagall tenía razón, no podían encerrarse con su dolor para siempre, cuando antes retomaran su vida, mas pronto el dolor se apaciguaría un poco.

Ron no respondió al instante, su mirada mostró tal tristeza al mirar a Harry, que este

sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Se encontraban sentados en sus asientos preferidos en la sala común.

El pelirrojo desvió su vista hacia la chimenea, pero su vista se mantuvo ausente.

- Mi padre y yo fuimos a caminar un momento por los jardines antes de que se marcharan el y mi madre – dijo después de un rato- Me preguntó si ya había pensado en lo que iba a ser al regresar a la Madriguera, si ya había pensado en estudiar alguna carrera...

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y prosiguió como si estuviera hablando con el mismo.

- Le dije que no lo sabia aún, que hace ya tiempo tú y yo habíamos planeado convertirnos en Aurores – silencio- Entonces…solo me sonrió y me dijo que hiciera lo que mas deseara yo.

Ron volteo a mirar a Harry que se había mantenido en absoluto silencio, escuchando atentamente a su amigo.

- Sabia que había algo que deseaba decirme Harry-prosiguió- entonces le pregunté si todo estaba bien (¡vaya pregunta! ¿No?) y empezaron a escurrírsele las lágrimas, me habló de Geroge, empezó a contarme que se había mantenido encerrado en el cuarto desde que regresó a casa después del entierro de Fred, que no había querido probar bocado en estos dos días y que de ves en cuando se escuchaban explosiones dentro de la habitación acompañadas de fuertes gritos, dice que tuvo que tirar la puerta para poder ver si se encontraba bien, después de un rato de hablar con él, George le aseguró que no pensaba volver a abrir Sortilegios Weasley. Mamá esta desecha, le duele verlo así.

Harry sintió nuevamente aquel dolor insoportable, dentro de el sentía un vació tan grande que no deseaba sentir, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y volvió a pensar que todo aquello era responsabilidad suya, que el era el causante del dolor que sentía esa familia… no era cierto lo que el sr. Arthur le había dicho hace mucho tiempo, Ron no tuvo suerte el día que se sentó en el mismo vagón que él…

- Papá me pidió- continuó Ron, sin darse cuenta de el rumbo que tomaban los pensamientos de Harry- Que animara a George, me dijo que él sabia lo mucho que me interesaba aprender como hacían los gemelos todas aquellos inventos que creaban, que quizás yo pudiera convencerlo de que abriera nuevamente la tienda, que seria una buena terapia para el.

- ¿Y que piensas hacer?- preguntó aclarando su voz, el nudo en la garganta seguía allí.

- Mi familia me necesita y si puedo ser ayuda en algo para tratar de salir de esta, soy capaz de echarle un _petrificus _y llevármelo a la tienda por la fuerza. Papá tiene razón-dijo encogiéndose de hombros- George puede enseñarme muchos de los trucos y bromas que invento con Fred… asi que pienso ayudarle a levantar esa tienda, no podré ser como Fred, pero al fin y al cabo soy un Weasley. Algo de gracia he de tener… ¿no?

Tratando de sonreír y decidido a no hablar mas de él, le pregunto a Harry que decisión había tomado, respecto a lo que haría después de irse de Hogwarts.

La mente de Harry se encontraba en blanco, no sabia que contestar, siempre que se imaginó cursando la carrera para convertirse en Auror, Ron estaba con él. ¿Qué haría durante los tres años que duraban los estudios sin Ron y Hermione? Porque estaba mas que claro que Hermione no estudiaría para ser un Auror.

No imaginaba estar tanto tiempo separado de sus amigos.

- No lo sé- respondió por fin- no tengo demasiadas ganas de tener algo que ver con el Ministerio, ya pensaré en algo después.

- Harry…

- mmm

- Podrías estar con George y yo en la tienda de bromas...- aventuró Ron, mirandolo con algo que a Harry se le antojo describir como emoción.

- No lo se, Ron… creo que – titubeo- No me miro a mi mismo inventando bromas… ¿no tengo el mejor humor del mundo sabes?

- Pero no es necesario – Ron parecía un poco desilusionado- pienso que…

Harry se quedo sin saber en que pensaba Ron, pues apareció Hermione por el hueco de la sala común

- He decidido estudiar Leyes Mágicas- dijo en cuanto estuvo sentada cerca de sus amigos- La profesora McGonagall estuvo haciendo investigaciones por mi y me aseguró que esa carrera me permitirá entrar directo al departamento de Regulación y control de las Criaturas Mágicas.

- ¿A pesar de lo que le dijiste a Scrimegeour? – preguntó Ron

- Bueno… ahora es Kingsley el nuevo Ministro ¿no es así? – se excusó Hermione- Creo que fue la mejor elección para el mundo mágico elegirlo como Ministro. Se que es un mago justo y recto. Al fin y al cabo estuvo en la Orden, conoce mejor que muchos la corrupción que ronda en el Ministerio, creo que va a querer reformarlo y si yo puedo ayudar, entonces lo haré.

Ron se mordió la lengua para no hacer un comentario que ofendiera a Hermione. Las cosas entre ellos aún no se habían aclarado bien. Se habían besado es cierto, pero no habían hablado de mantener una relación formal como la de Harry y Ginny.

No habían tenido oportunidad de estar solos desde de aquel beso y entre una y otra cosa Ron se mantenía en continua expectación, deseando poder tener una oportunidad de estar a solas con ella.

- Chicos, tengo que decirles algo...- Hermione se puso seria de pronto y prosiguió tomando un poco de aire.

- Hoy después de la ceremonia, salgo rumbo a Australia, siento mucho no poder estar con ustedes más días- sus ojos se habían empañado un poco- Pero echo mucho de menos a mis padres y dado que las cosas… que las cosas han mejorado, mis padres ahora se encontraran mas seguros si regreso con ellos a Inglaterra.

Harry se sintió incomodo, pues había olvidado por completo lo que Hermione le había dicho hace ya algunos meses…

(2) - _Asumiendo que sobrevivamos a la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, buscaré a mamá y papá y levantaré el encantamiento. Si no… bueno, creo que les lancé un hechizo lo suficientemente bueno como para mantenerlos a salvo y felices. Es que Wendell y Mónica Wilkins no saben que tienen una hija_. 

- ¿No crees que irás tu sola verdad?- Harry estaba dispuesto a acompañarla, dado que había sido culpa suya que su mejor amiga hubiese tenido que alejar a su familia para mantenerla segura.

- Por supuesto que iré sola y no intentes acompañarme Harry- apresuro a decir viendo que su amigo preparaba una replica- tu tienes muchas cosas que hacer, además solo me tomara un día localizarlos y viajare de inmediato con ellos a Inglaterra

- Entonces no es necesario que te vayas hoy mismo, podrías irte mañana al amanecer…

- Lo sé, pero prefiero hacerlo hoy mismo. Quiero enterarme si no se han movido del sitio en donde los ubique la ultima vez y si puede hacerse hoy mismo antes de que amanezca, mucho mejor para mi.

- Entonces podrás regresar mañana mismo ¿no?

- Seria mejor si me apareciera en Inglaterra en cuanto les quitara el encantamiento, pero a mis padres no les gusta ser participes de la magia. Asi que tendremos que viajar de regreso en avión.

- Yo te acompaño Hermione – Ron que no había participado en la platica volteo a mirarla- Y no insistas en que no lo haga, no irás sola a Australia.

- Muchas gracias, Ron – agradeció Hermione algo ruborizada.

Harry que se había percatado que la castaña ni siquiera había tenido ganas de repelar, por la compañía que Ron le ofrecía a pesar de que insistiera en hacerlo sola, se incomodo por las miradas que se lanzaban los dos y deseo que Ginny apareciera en cualquier momento.

- ¡Caramba! – exclamó cuando sintió a su estomago rugiendo de hambre- había olvidado que no he probado bocado en todo el día.

Harry le agradecía a su estomago, ser la excusa perfecta para dejar solos a ese par de tortolos, pero en cuanto les dijo a los otros dos que iba a ir a comer algo a las cocinas, Ron se levantó apresurado, seguido de Hermione, quienes aseguraron morirse de hambre también.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

La gente empezaba a llegar al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

En el Gran Comedor habían desaparecido las mesas de las cuatro casas y en su lugar se encontraban cientos de sillas que miraban hacia donde regularmente estaba la mesa de los profesores pero que en esta ocasión su lugar lo ocupaban cientos de arreglo floral y algo parecido a un estrado.

Decenas de velas permanecían prendidas en el aire, encima de los arreglos florales.

Harry se llevó una conmoción cuando cruzo la puerta principal, pues en la pared izquierda y en la derecha habían colocado fotos lo suficientemente grandes para verlas sin necesidad de acercarse, de gente que se le hizo dolorosamente conocida. Todos miraban sonrientes a la gente que se encontraban tomando asiento.

Se le estrujo el estomago cuando sus ojos se posaron en una bruja joven, cuyo rostro pálido tenia forma de corazón, su cabello era de un color rosa chicle, traía una túnica plateada y brillante, mientras que sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y muestra de ello era la sonrisa permanente que le mostraba al mago serio y compungido que se encontraba a su lado. Harry se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta que esa foto había sido tomada en la boda de Lupin y Tonks.

No pudo evitar recordar como Remus se arrepentía al inicio de su matrimonio de haberse dejado convencer por Tonks de casarse con ella, con una sonrisa triste pensó que al final de su vida, Lupin era feliz,– _"Será un gran mago_"- había dicho de Ted Lupin como todo un padre orgulloso. Ellos dos habían luchado por dejarle un mundo mejor a su hijo.

A solo un cuadro del de ellos, se encontraba saludando un Fred sonriente desde la puerta de entrada de su tienda de bromas, un letrero chispeante que estaba colocado casi encima de su cabeza rezaba:

_Tienda de Bromas_

_Sortilegios Weasley_

Los escaparates estaban tal y como los recordaba Harry, llenos de artículos que giraban, reventaban, destellaban y pudo darse cuenta de que ya estaba colocado el letrero morado con llamativas letras amarillas que había echo que a la Sra. Weasley se le bajara el color de la cara cuando fueron a conocer su tienda.

La fotos de sus padres y Sirius estaban no muy lejos de la de Fred, en la pared opuesta estaba la foto de Cedric Digorry, Colin Creevey, Ojoloco y algunos otros rostros que Harry no reconoció.

Ginny que iba a su lado, apretaba tan fuertemente su mano que volteo haber que sucedía. La mirada de ella se encontraba puesta en la cara sonriente de Fred mientras lagrimas silenciosas salían de sus ojos. Harry soltó su mano y cubrió con ella los hombros de la Gryffindor.

- Vamos a sentarnos

- Ve tú, yo tengo que ver si mis padres ya llegaron – le respondió

- Yo te acompaño – le dijo Ron mientras los dos se desaparecían entre la gente, dejando a Harry y a Hermione solos.

- Ven Harry, hay asientos en aquella orilla

Antes de tomar asiento, pudo ver que en la puerta principal estaba reunida la familia Weasley en pleno, todos con túnicas negras y consolándose uno a otro. Se le humedecieron los ojos y volteo a mirar al frente.

- ¿Somos como dos extraños cierto?- le pregunto Hermione en tono bajo

- ¿He?

- Que somos dos extraños en esa familia…- le repitió para después preguntar- ¿Tu crees que algún día seamos parte de ella?

- ¿De quien? – no entendía lo que la castaña decía

- De los Weasley, Harry… ¿crees que algún día seamos parte de ella y no solo ser los mejores amigos de Ron?

- ¿Te refieres a que te cases con Ron? ¿Has pensado ya en eso Hermione? –preguntó incrédulo a su amiga.

- Bueno… si, un poco- ruborizada miro sus pies- ¿Tu no? ¿No te has imaginado casado con Ginny?

De inmediato Harry se imagino a Ginny caminando rumbo al altar envuelta en una túnica blanca y brillosa, mirándolo con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

- No lo sé… creo… si creo que si.

- Pero… eso quiere decir que tu y Ron ya están saliendo ¿cierto?

- No, aún no, desde que le di aquel beso no hemos tocado el tema. Quizás para el solo fue un beso.

Harry estaba a punto de decirle que no lo creía, cuando notó que las voces de la gente que hablaba habían disminuido y solo se escuchaban algunos murmullos.

Minerva McGonagall, vestida con una túnica negra y un moño del mismo color en lo alto de su cabello, se subió al estrado esperando a que todos guardaran silencio. Después de unos segundos empezó a hablar:

- Han pasado tantos años, que apenas recuerdo aquellos días en los que salía a caminar sin necesidad de traer mi varita en mano y tenia que mantener mis sentidos alertas. Disfrutaba ir a visitar a mi familia y conversar con ellos sin tratar temas como la muerte, la guerra y el miedo.

- Cuando el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se alzó en el poder, no alcanzábamos a imaginar lo mucho que afectaría en nuestras vidas, sucedió tan rápido todo que al día siguiente de nuestra feliz tranquilidad, empezó a reinar un ambiente cargado de miedo y de dolor.

- Empezamos a iniciar nuestros días, leyendo el periódico con miedo a encontrar noticias de que gente querida por nosotros había muerto. Eran tan pocos los momentos de alegría y felicidad en ese entonces, aprovechábamos cualquier evento, una boda, un nacimiento, un cumpleaños… para poder sonreír un poco. Pero aun en estos eventos en donde todo debería ser felicidad, prevalecía el miedo. Los novios se casaban apresurados por si no les quedaba un mañana, los padres se preguntaban si su hijo viviría lo suficiente para poder cuidarse y los que festejábamos algún año mas de vida, nos sentíamos agradecidos por haber llegado a un año mas.

- La maldad era tanta que dejamos de confiar en nuestros seres amados y ese sentimiento llamado esperanza se estaba esfumando de nuestros corazones.

- Pero un día todo eso cambio, un niño que era apenas un bebe, encendió las cenizas que estaban en nuestros corazones, nos devolvió la esperanza.

- Aún recuerdo ese día como si hubiese sido ayer, aún esta presente en mi memoria cuando Dumbledore deposito a ese niño en la puerta de la casa de sus tíos, aun escucho las voces de cada mago en cada rincón de este mundo gritando: _"Por Harry Potter… el niño que vivió!!"_

- Pero aún en nuestros corazones muchos temíamos que no todo hubiera terminado- se le quebró la voz y por un segundo permaneció en silencio- Y muchos años después lo que temíamos se volvió realidad- continuo tratando de serenase.

- Empezaron a ver muertes inocentes, los alumnos de Hogwarts fueron testigos de cómo el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no tenia misericordia de nadie.

- Asesino a alumnos muy queridos por nosotros, alumnos que eran un ejemplo a seguir y que hacían que sonriéramos aun en nuestros momentos de mas aflicción.

En ese momento se escucharon gemidos de algunos rincones del salón, unas sillas más delante de la de Harry que se encontraba con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, estaban los padres de Cedric.

La señora Diggory tenia su cabeza recostada en el hombro de su marido y Harry que solo veía sus espaldas notaba como su cuerpo temblaba violentamente debido a los sollozos.

Harry no busco a la familia Weasley. No iba a soportar verlos llorar.

- Asi fue como inicio todo nuevamente – continuó McGonagall – La oscuridad se cernía sobre nosotros, pero había algo diferente, algo que escaseaba trece años antes, ese sentimiento llamado esperanza.

- Y aunque pareciera alguna locura, la esperanza del mundo mágico estaba puesta en un niño de catorce años.

- Cada mago y cada bruja de nuestro mundo, que creían en el, ponían las manos al fuego y protegían su vida a costa de la suya.

- Muchos de ellos murieron en esta última batalla, muchos de ellos lucharon al lado de él, creyendo firmemente en que llegaría un mañana nuevo, que si morían, sus hijos y familias tendrían un mundo mejor en donde vivir.

- No temían a la muerte, temían tener una vida sin vivir, una vida llena de miedos y temores, nos brindaron con su sacrificio, la oportunidad de ver ese nuevo amanecer.

- Y hoy aquí estamos, recordándolos y diciéndoles que hemos vencido!!. Que Harry Potter ha vencido y que el mundo mágico esta en paz. Queremos alzar nuestras voces y decirles que siempre los recordaremos, que siempre recordaremos lo que hicieron por nosotros!! – terminó alzando su voz.

Se escucharon varios vivas en medio de la multitud que estaba sentada y de pronto uno a uno fue poniéndose de pie aplaudiendo tan fuertemente que el techo tembló un poco.

Fueron muchos minutos, quizás horas el tiempo que la gente permaneció de pie aplaudiendo, la mayoría de ellos con lagrimas en los ojos. A Harry le dolieron las manos, pero aún asi fue de los últimos que dejaron de aplaudir.

Las fotografías que se encontraban en las paredes se desprendieron y se posaron en el aire, justo encima de las cabezas de la gente. Unos segundos después con una fuerte explosión desaparecieron y dejaron miles de luces brillantes en su lugar.

Harry se puso de pie y salio en busca de la familia Weasley seguido de Hermione, no había dado muchos pasos cuando fue interceptado por Dennis Creavey.

- Hola, Harry -. tenia huellas de haber llorado-. Quiero presentarte a mis padres, querían conocerte.

Un hombre robusto de cabello rubio y mirada bondadosa, estaba parado al lado de la que Harry supuso era la Señora Creavey.

- Papá, mama, quiero presentarles a Harry Potter y su amiga Hermione Granger.

Harry y Hermione saludaron al robusto hombre y a su esposa, una mujer pequeña y delgada.

- Colin nos hablaba mucho de ti- le dijo el padre -Cuando regreso a la casa después de su primer año de escuela, nos enseño muchas fotografías tuyas que había tomado durante ese año. Y cuando Dennis entro a la escuela el también nos empezó a contar historias maravillosas tuyas.

Harry se sonrojo un poco y trato de no mirar a la madre de Dennis que se había soltado a llorar.

- Te hemos traído esto- saco una centena de fotografías muggles en donde aparecía él aún con cara de niño- las tenia en su cuarto y creo que te corresponde a ti tenerlas- las lagrimas empezaron a caerle- La señora que dio el discurso tiene razón, Harry. La ultima ves que nos escribió fue para decirnos que había escuchado que estabas tratando de derrotar al villano y que el te iba a ayudar porque sabia que luchabas por vivir en un mundo mejor. Todos los que murieron Harry, confiaban en ti. Y te agradezco por brindar a mi hijo Dennis ese mundo mejor.

_Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix_

_Harry Potter y las Reliquias Mortales_


	3. Empezando a Vivir

_Disclaimer: Como cada uno de vosotros saben, los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, fueron creados por una de las escritoras con mas imaginación y creatividad que he tenido el gusto de conocer por medio de este maravilloso mundo que es el de Harry Potter._

_Os agradezco a cada una de las personas tan maravillosas que me han dejado un review y espero que continuen haciendolo._

_A las personas que leen por primera vez esta historia os quisiera robar un minuto de su tiempo para que tambien me dejen algun comentario. Hasta que hice mi propia historia me di cuenta del valor y significado que tiene un comentario para quien forma la historia. te inspira a seguir adelante y no dejar el trabajo estancado._

_Espero que guste este capitulo y sea por completo de su agrado. Creo que apartir de aquí empieza el inicio del final (ya me revolvi) quiero decir, lo que desbordo mi imaginaciòn poco despues de leer el epilogo. Por eso el titulo del capi._

_Saludos desde Mèxico!_

**Capitulo 3. Empezando a Vivir**

Estaba oscureciendo ya cuando empezaron a retirarse los magos y brujas que habían asistido a la ceremonia en honor a los caídos y quedaba muy poca gente conversando dentro del Gran Comedor.

- Harry, querido - lo llamó la Sra. Weasley- ¿No te parece mejor que te vayas con nosotros hoy mismo? Mañana te irás tú solo y…

- Yo me iré con el, mamá- interrumpió Ginny- Yo también deseo quedarme esta noche en el castillo

- Por ningún motivo señorita, usted se irá con nosotros

- No lo haré madre- respondió Ginny tranquilamente pero con el aire de quien se prepara para una batalla.

- Claro que lo harás- amenazó su progenitora- De echo quiero que vayas ahora mismo por tus…

- Molly, deja tranquila a tu hija – intervino el Sr. Arthur- No creo que haya ningún problema porque pase la noche aquí, además – miro significativamente hacia donde estaba Harry- La acompañaras a casa ¿cierto hijo?

Harry que había mantenido su distancia, esperando una explosión por parte de la Sra. Weasley, se sorprendió a si mismo sonrojándose y balbuceando un s-si claro al padre de su novia.

Se hizo un silencio que a Harry le pareció algo incomodo y que no supo si era porque el sonrojo aún no desaparecía de su cara o porque de pronto la Sra. Weasley lo estaba mirando como si tratara de ver el cuadro que estaba a su espalda a través de él.

La Sra. Molly debió de darse cuenta de la incomodidad de Harry porque desvió su mirada hacia Ginny y después hacia su marido que hizo una afirmación con la cabeza.

- Oh! bien… si, esta bien- nuevamente miro a Harry- Traten de estar en casa a la hora de la comida querido ¿de acuerdo?

- Cuente con eso, Sra. Weasley – respondió Harry

Hermione que estaba a unos metros de ellos junto con Ron, lo llamó para que se acercara, Harry agradeció en silencio la intervención de su amiga, pues una ves más la Sra. Weasley giraba su cabeza de Harry a Ginny, al punto que este pensó que en cualquier momento les preguntaría algo sobre ellos dos.

- Harry, creo que llegó la hora de irnos – le dijo Hermione en cuanto este se acerco.

- ¿Por qué no pueden esperar hasta mañana Hermione? Asi nos iremos juntos…

- Ya te lo había explicado antes Harry

- Además – dijo Ron- Tarde mucho en convencer a mamá, no quiero que después cambie de opinión, mejor ahora que nunca.

- Bien, entonces los acompañare hasta la salida de Hogwarts es ahí donde tienen planeado desaparecerse ¿cierto?

- Si – dijeron a la vez Ron y Hermione

- Bien, voy a ver si Ginny nos acompaña – señalo hacia donde estaban los Weasley- Tus padres están por irse Ron, quizás convenga que te despidas de una ves de ellos.

܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀

- Los veremos en dos o tres días ¿cierto?- Ginny abrazó a la castaña y titubeo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a su hermano.

- Si no hay contratiempos, estaremos aquí en dos días

- Cuídense – dijo Harry.

Hermione les sonrió y tomo de la mano a Ron, a Harry le pareció ver que el pelirrojo se sonrojaba antes de desaparecer juntos.

- ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto Ginny quien al parecer no había notado nada.

- Si

Se encaminaron cuidadosamente por la oscura vereda que llevaba de regreso al castillo haciendo conjeturas sobre si Ron y Hermione no tendrían problemas en encontrar a los padres de esta en Australia y sobre si por fin arreglarían su relación estos dos ahora que estaban solos.

- Espero que Ron sea mas avispado esta ves- comentó Ginny al tiempo que el cuadro de la Señora Gorda se habría para dejarlos entrar a la sala común.

Harry nunca había visto la sala común Gryffindor tan vacía y se pregunto si el y Ginny eran los únicos que habían decidido quedarse.

- ¿Acaso solo nosotros decidimos quedarnos hasta mañana?- le pregunto su novia como si hubiese leído su mente.

- No lo sé, eso parece – Harry que de pronto se había puesto nervioso, se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que se quedaban solos desde que se habían besado en el aula hace unos días y habían vuelto a ser novios.

Parecía que Ginny también se había dado cuenta de eso porque de pronto su mirada se volvió profunda e intensa, tanto que Harry no pudo soportar mirarla por un minuto más sin que sintiera un extraño calor recorriendo su cuerpo.

- Creo que es mejor que vayamos a dormir- Se sentía entupido por sentirse nervioso y no saber como reaccionar cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Le dio un ligero beso de despedida y se dirigió hacia los dormitorios de los chicos dándole la espalda a Ginny que se había mantenido en silencio y cerro la puerta tras de si.

- Idiota, idiota – se maldijo Harry por vigésima vez- "Creo que es mejor que vayamos a dormir Ginny"- se burló de si mismo- ¿Qué no pudiste decir o hacer algo mejor!?

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y sus reprensiones a si mismo por la escena que había echo se borraron por unos minutos de su mente al ver que Neville también se había quedado en el castillo, dormía tan profundamente que Harry supuso que había entrado al dormitorio hace ya unas horas.

En silencio se puso la pijama y maldiciéndose nuevamente trato de conciliar el sueño, lo que le costo unas horas más en lograrlo. Sus sueños se vieron invadidos por imágenes de Ginny besándolo, él susurrándole que deseaba tocarla, sintiendo sus labios en su cuello, Ginny moviendo sus piernas entre las de él, su cuerpo se tenso...

Abrió los ojos acostumbrándose a la oscuridad y se sobresaltó al sentir unos labios besando su frente.

- ¿Crees que tenga que ser siempre yo quien de el primer paso Harry? – pregunto Ginny en voz baja en el oído de este.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Ginny? – Dijo Harry reconociendo su voz en la oscuridad- Neville esta en el dormitorio- le dijo en un tono de voz que a la pelirroja le sono como reprensiòn.

- Lo sé, no se dio cuenta de que entre - Harry sintió que el peso de Ginny encima suyo se desvanecía y se percató demasiado tarde que ella se había bajado de la cama.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Ginny- creo que interprete mal lo que paso en la sala común, supuse que tu también deseabas que nos besáramos…

- Que vergüenza Harry, no suelo ser tan atrevida, solo que pensé… olvídalo.

Harry comprendió su error y se sintió nuevamente como un estùpido. No pretendía que Ginny pensara que se sentía sorprendido por su comportamiento. Solo había deseado comprobar que el cuerpo de Ginny encima de él no era producto de la lasciva imaginación en la que se había visto envuelto desde hace algunos meses.

Antes de que Ginny tocara el pomo de la puerta, Harry ya había saltado de la cama y la había abrazado por atrás.

- No te disculpes – susurró en el oído de la joven- Solo que no sabia si era producto de mi imaginación que estuvieras besándome.

Ginny no dijo nada y Harry aprovecho su silencio para voltearla de modo que quedaran frente a frente.

Debido a la oscuridad que había en el dormitorio conjuntado con el hecho de que sus anteojos aún estaban en la mesita de la noche, Harry no pudo distinguir la expresión que tenia Ginny en el rostro, asi que cuando ella soltó una risita no entendió el motivo.

- Deberías ver la cara que estas haciendo- se burló la pelirroja- Tienes una extraña mueca en el rostro ¿Donde están tus anteojos?

- En la mesita de noche- le respondió Harry con una mueca divertida

Sintió a Ginny pasar por donde el estaba y escucho el sonido de su mano al tocar el mueble.

Cuando Ginny le puso los anteojos, Harry pudo darse cuenta que no todo era oscuridad pues por la ventana entraba un poco de luz, regalada de los astros de la noche.

- Lo siento- dijo Harry observando la reacción de Ginny.

Esta se limitó a sonreír y volteo a observar la cama donde dormía Neville. Este dormía tan placidamente que Harry agradeció interiormente el sueño tan profundo que caía en su compañero de dormitorio.

El perfil de Ginny era el mas hermoso que Harry había visto en toda su vida, su nariz le parecía tan exquisita y su boca ligeramente torcida en una sonrisa se le hacia tan apetecible que cuando volteo a mirarlo nuevamente, Harry no resistió el impulso de besarla.

Presionó el cuerpo de Ginny con el suyo propio en la puerta logrando que la pelirroja soltara un sonido extraño que a Harry le pareció de lo mas estimulante.

Cuando Ginny sintió el pecho de Harry oprimiendo el suyo propio, suspiró quedándose sin aliento.

Harry se apartó un poco y apoyo su frente en la de ella.

- Es una sensación extraña ¿cierto?- preguntó titubeante

- Extraña pero agradable- le respondió ella.

Harry sonrió y posó otra vez la boca sobre la de Ginny, con más suavidad en esta ocasión, pero, por eso mismo, con un efecto más devastador. Coloco su mano sobre la nuca de Ginny y empujo con más fuerza su lengua dentro de la boca de ella.

Ginny sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, y un zumbido sordo rugió en sus oídos, anhelante, desesperado; se arqueó contra él cuerpo de Harry y el gemido que salio de la boca de Harry la animó para bajar una de sus manos y subirla por debajo de su camisa. Sintió a Harry quedarse sin aliento en cuanto sus dedos tocaron su pecho.

La pelirroja empezó a subir su playera cuando se escucho un ruido, Harry se soltó y sus manos instintivamente la pusieron detrás de el tratando de cubrirla. El ruido provenía de la cama de Neville que solo había cambiado de posición.

- Será mejor que me vaya – dijo Ginny detrás de Harry

- ¿He? Si… esta bien ¿nos vemos mañana en el almuerzo?

- Muy bien – dicho esto abrió la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y salió.

Harry se quedó un instante mirando la puerta y después con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro se fue a dormir.

܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀܀

Para un muggle, encontrarse en un callejón oscuro y solo era motivo más que suficiente para sentir temor… pero eso le sucedía solo a un muggle.

Hermione y Ron agradecieron que el callejón estuviera solo y oscuro cuando se aparecieron.

Se dirigieron sin mediar palabra por el camino que conducía a la calle principal, Hermione se sintió un poco nerviosa cuando empezaron a caminar pues Ron no había soltado su mano.

- Estamos en Mooloolaba, una pequeña cuidad de Sunshine Coast- le dijo Hermione en cuanto salieron del callejón- Es uno de los mejores sitios de Australia, cuando supe que mis padres habían decidido radicar en este lugar investigue un poco sobre este sito, se dice que la gente de aquí es muy amigable y que todo Sunshine esta rodeado de playas, lagos y montañas ¿no te parece un sitio perfecto para vivir?

- Creo que mi sitio perfecto para vivir es Inglaterra, Hermione – le respondió Ron- ¿no estarás pensando en venirte a vivir aquí con tus padres verdad?- le pregunto tratando de parecer poco interesado en su respuesta.

- No, desde luego que no, estaría muy lejos de ti… quiero decir- se corrigió rápidamente- de ti y de Harry.

Ron le dirigió una mirada dulce pero no dijo nada, habían llegado a cierto punto en la calle en donde la gente empezaba a ser acto de presencia. El pelirrojo tuvo que admitir para si mismo, que Hermione tenia razón en cuanto a la amabilidad de las personas pues apenas y se cruzaron con un muggle este les sonrió ampliamente y les deseo la mejor de las noches a pesar de ser unos extraños.

No le había preguntado a Hermione a donde irían en cuanto se aparecieran en Australia, pero por lo pronto el deseaba probar algún bocado ya que se moría de hambre y además de eso se encontraba exhausto. Deseaba dormir un poco.

- ¿En donde dormiremos?- le preguntò

- Hay un hotel aquí cerca, según recuerdo debe de estar a dos cuadras del callejón en donde aparecimos- Si mira allá esta – señalo un edificio amarillo.

- ¡Vaya- exclamó Ron- es grandísimo!

- Bien, entremos- habían llegado a la puerta principal del hotel- Yo hablaré con la recepcionista, tu no entenderías lo que vaya a decir.

- Espera Hermione- la detuvo Ron- Yo no traigo dinero muggle ¿Cómo lo vamos a pagar?

- No te preocupes por eso- dijo Hermione quitándole importancia- yo me encargó de eso.

Hermione y Ron se encaminaron hacia donde se encontraba una joven rubia detrás de un mueble elegante de recepción.

- Bienvenidos al Hotel Sunshine Coast Holiday- los saludó la chica rubia- ¿En que les podemos servir?

- Gracias, tendrán disponible una habitación doble por favor

- Un momento

Hermione volteo a mirar a Ron, que en ese momento observaba la estancia en donde se encontraban, la castaña hubiese querido que la volteara a mirar para ver si estaba de acuerdo en dormir en la misma habitación que ella sin que se sintiera incomodo.

Había decidido pedir una habitación doble en ves de dos habitaciones porque le parecía lo más adecuado, dado que Ron no conocía mucho de los sitios muggles.

Ignoro la vocecilla que le decía que no era del todo cierto esa razón y volteo a mirar de nuevo a la recepcionista.

- Lo siento, no cuento con habitaciones dobles- le dijo después de unos minutos- tengo una habitación sencilla disponible.

- Oh!

- Tiene cama matrimonial- agrego la rubia.

- Si, bueno… permítame un segundo, por favor- Hermione se acerco a donde estaba Ron y con los nervios a flote le contó lo de la habitación.

- ¿Entonces solo hay una cama?

- Si – se sonrojó Hermione- Puedo conjurar algunas cobijas y dormir en el piso o si gustas podemos ir a buscar otro sitio, tiene que haber algún otro hotel cerca.

- Esta bien este sitio, además Hermione no me importa dormir en el piso- Ron le sonrió nerviosamente- solo quiero comer y dormir un poco.

- Bien, entonces espera un momento.

Un hombre joven los condujo a la habitación que resulto estar con vista hacia una de las tantas playas que rodeaban esa cuidad. Aunque la habitación era pequeña, era agradable y se encontraba pulcramente limpia.

Cuando el hombre les deseo buenas noches y se retiro cerrando la puerta tras de si, se hizo un silencio incomodo entre los dos. Hermione había estado miles de veces con Ron a solas en una habitación cuando ella lo visitaba en la Madriguera, pero por alguna razón las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos después del beso y no sabia si era para bien o para mal.

La cama matrimonial parecía que se burlaba de ella, pues la hacia sentir especialmente incomoda, no sabiendo que hacer se dispuso a abrir su maleta mirando de soslayo a Ron que en ese momento se encontraba mirando por la ventana.

- Voy a ponerme la pijama- le dijo después de un rato- ¿Sabes encender una televisión?

- Una ¿que?- Ron se retiro de la ventana tomando de las manos de Hermione el aparato que le daba.

- Eso es un control- le explico la chica- es una aparato electrónico con el que puedes cambiar de canales esa pantalla.

- Observa- le dijo quitándole el control y encendiendo la televisión.

Tardo unos minutos tratando de explicarle el porque había personas dentro de la pantalla y otros tantos minutos enseñándole a cambiar de canal. Antes de cerrar la puerta del baño pudo observar que Ron cambiaba de un canal a otro con una disimulada emoción.

Cuando salió del baño, Ron le explico que había apagado el televisor por error y que no sabia como prenderlo de nuevo, Hermione intento prenderla de nuevo pero al parecer Ron había bloqueado el control. Un poco desanimado Ron se dirigió al baño a ponerse su ropa de dormir y cuando regreso a la habitación, Hermione ya había pedido la cena.

- No supe que pedir para ti, asi que pedí lo mismo para los dos

- Vale

- Mis padres siguen en el mismo sitio- le dijo Hermione después de unos minutos en silencio.

- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Acabo de marcar el mismo numero de teléfono que yo tenia y me contesto papá- dijo Hermione con una expresión que Ron no supo decir si era alegre o nostálgica- Asi que mañana a primera hora vamos hacia allá, cuando contesto le dije que disculpara la hora pero que acababa de mudarme para acá, que era estudiante de odontología y sabia que ellos tenían un consultorio dental en este sitio.

- ¿Odo-que?

- Es la carrera muggle que se estudia para ser dentista- explico Hermione- Mis padres siempre están dándoles pequeños trabajos a los estudiantes en sus consultorios. Asi que no verán nada sospechoso en que yo llegue mañana a tocar su puerta.

- ¿Entonces nos iremos mañana mismo?

- Eso parece

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación y cuando Ron fue a abrirla, una señora bajita y regordeta entro con una bandeja de comida que soltaba un olor tan extraordinario que a Ron le gruñeron las tripas sonoramente, logrando que la señora sonriera y el pelirrojo se ruborizara.

Cenaron en un total silencio, Hermione noto que Ron zambullía su comida como si tal cosa y no se le veía en lo mas mínimo incomodo como ella se sentía en ese momento. Una gran indignación se apodero de ella, preguntándose a si misma si tendría que esperar otros siete años mas para que Ron la volviera a besar de nuevo.

¿Solo la había besado debido al momento? Aunque pensándolo fríamente, ella lo había besado, pero esa no era una razón para que no se hablara del tema, no eran unos niños ya para seguir jugando al me quiere o no me quiere, las cosas se tenían que zanjar de una ves por todas, había que poner las cartas sobre la mesa y si el no reaccionaba, ella lo haría.

- Creo que es hora de irse a dormir- dijo Ron soltando un sonoro bostezo

- No, aun no Ron- dijo Hermione apartando su plato vació y poniéndose de pie- Sabes, pensé que por fin ahora que estamos solos ibas a sacar el tema del beso.

La atsmofera en la habitación cambio tan de pronto que la tensión que se empezó a sentir puso nerviosa a Hermione.

Ron se había quedado con la boca abierta y un sonrojo le cubrió del cuello hasta la nuca que por un momento Hermione pensó que no se sorprendería si salía humo de entre los caballos rojos del chico. La boca de Ron se cerraba y abría intentando decir algo que no salía de su boca.

- Pensé que también había sido importante para ti Ron- dijo Hermione después de unos minutos de silencio en los que Ron aun intentaba decir algo- Pero por lo visto para ti solo significo un beso ¿verdad Ron?

Viendo que Ron no contestaba nada, hizo aparecer unas colchas y decidida como estaba a sentirse indignada decidió que seria el quien dormiría en el piso, ni siquiera le deseo buenas noches y se escondió debajo de las cobijas, tratando de evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

- Te equivocas Hermione- dijo Ron con voz ronca después de muchos minutos de silencio.

- ¿Qué?- Hermione que no había podido conciliar el sueño, sabiendo que Ron aun permanecía sentado en el sitio en donde habían cenado, se sentó en la cama expectante.

- Que te equivocas, ese beso significo todo para mi.

- Crecí junto a ti y aunque siempre he sido muy despistado, me percate del día en el que dejaste de ser una niña, observe cada cambio tuyo, la manera en que empezó a importarte que tu cabello no estuviera tan desarreglado, que tu túnica estuviese bien puesta, te observe el primer día que te pusiste brillo en tus labios, creo que siempre tuve la esperanza de que tu y yo terminaríamos juntos.

Hermione se mantenía en silencio, sorprendida de las palabras de Ron, sintió que su corazón se derretía al escuchar las palabras de Ron y se le formo un nudo en la garganta.

- Nunca hice nada para que supieras que me gustabas- continuo Ron- siempre albergue la esperanza que tarde o temprano las cosas se iban a resolver solas y cuando te vi de la mano de Krum en cuarto grado mis esperanzas se sumergieron en lo mas profundo de mi, en quinto volvieron a renacer y en sexto pensé que me había equivocado, que quizás tu y yo no estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

- Asi que cuando nos besamos, todo lo que creía perdido, renació más fuerte.

- Siempre te he querido Hermione y le pido a todos los magos sabios y poderosos que en verdad estemos destinados a terminar juntos tú y yo. Que algún día tú seas la Sra. Weasley.

- Oh Ron! – Hermione salto de la cama y se dirigió a donde aun estaba sentado Ron.

Ni siquiera lo pensó, ni siquiera lo planeo, pero cuando su mente se aclaro un poco, ya estaba sentada en el regazo de Ron en una posición poco decorosa con un pie a cada lado del cuerpo de Ron.

Con un gemido bajo que no podía ser probable que hubiese venido de ella, Ron la apretó duramente contra él y presionó su boca contra la de ella en el beso más posesivo que el hubiese dado nunca (si contaba solo a Lavander).

Hermione tenia las manos apoyadas sobre los hombros de el y en un acto reflejo de placer se movió entre las piernas de Ron haciendo que este se sobresaltara y dejara de besarla.

Hermione ruborizada comprendió de pronto al sentir algo duro entre sus piernas el motivo por el que Ron había dejado de besarla.

- Yo… si no paramos ahora Hermione- titubeo Ron- No se que pueda pasar después.

- Tienes razón, creo que es hora de dormir.

Después de unos minutos de indecisión Hermione convenció a Ron de dormir los dos en la cama.

Ron se sintió como un niño cuando se acomodo en la otra esquina de la cama dejando el espacio de en medio totalmente solo.

- Ven aquí Hermione- le dijo después de un rato.

La castaña apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Ron oyendo el latir de su corazón acelerado como el suyo propio. Ron le dio un beso en la frente y unos instantes después lo escucho quedarse dormido.


	4. Decisiones

_Disclaimer: Como cada uno de vosotros saben, los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, fueron creados por una de las escritoras con mas imaginación y creatividad que he tenido el gusto de conocer por medio de este maravilloso mundo que es el de Harry Potter._

_¡¡¡¡¡41 Review!!!! Me siento contentísima al saber que hay gente tan maravillosa como ustedes leyendo esta historia. Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado un comentario en esta página. No saben lo maravillosamente bien que me siento cada que en mi correo aparece que me han dejado un comentario en el _

_Gracias: _

_Cecy, Lili Potter, Quetzal29, __Yazmin, Thegrayprincess, Macaen. Ethernali, Kate Regaen, Nayades, Wiccancan, MaryLPotter, Thonks2547, el anciano, Witch Mia Malfoy, Nilec. __Francesca, Gabablack, Sara Lpp y Karla. ¡Espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios¡Los adoro!_

_Os pido perdón por haberme retrasado en actualizar, pero he tenido unos días muy difíciles en la escuela y muy pesados, no he tenido ni un solo momento para poder sentarme en el ordenador. El trabajo esta igual de estresante y he tenido también muchos pendientes que resolver. Pero os prometo solemnemente que no abandonare ni tardare mucho en actualizar este fic. Ahora mismo estoy terminando de escribir este capi a las 4 de la mañana._

_Al final de este capi haré mi comentario del mismo. Un abrazo! xoxo._

**Capitulo 4 - Decisiones-**

Esa sensación no era extraña para el y eso lo aterraba más porque siempre que había sentido esa angustia dentro de él sucedía algo malo. Era ese tipo de sensación que sientes cuando algo te preocupa, te aterroriza y no sabes porque. El aire empezó a faltarle a sus pulmones y empezó a respirar con algo de dificultad tratando de descubrir, de encontrar alguna explicación de porque estaba sintiendo eso.

Deseando que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría trato de escabullirse en la primer oportunidad que se le presentó cuando las miradas de los miembros de la Orden se pusieron en Ron Weasley que en ese momento respondía a las preguntas de cómo habían encontrado los horcruxes y que habían echo para destruirlos. Se alejó del grupo sin darse cuenta que una mirada lo seguía hasta que salió por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Quiso salir a respirar aire fresco, quizá eso era todo lo que necesitaba para hacer desaparecer esa sensación de haber olvidado algo, de haber echo algo mal y no saber que era. Quizá solo necesitaba caminar un poco y alejarse de todas las miradas que se posaban en él a cada minuto.

No supo en que momento sucedió, pero sus inquietudes desaparecieron un momento cuando se dio cuenta que sus pasos se dirigían a la cámara en donde habían dejado el cuerpo de aquel mago que se hacia llamar Voldemort, aquel mago que había destruido la vida de muchas familias, había destruido su vida propia y le había arrebatado su felicidad desde mucho antes de supiera dar sus primeros pasos.

Cuando estaba por llegar a la habitación supo que ese pánico que sentía dentro de si, era porque aún no podía asimilar que con un solo hechizo hubiese acabado con uno de los magos mas poderosos y malévolos de todos los tiempos, aún tenia aquella inseguridad de que esto fuera un sueño, de que no era cierto que había muerto por fin después de tantos años, aún no confiaba que en verdad todo hubiese acabado, la sensación de miedo aún estaba arraigada en su ser.

Sostuvo su varita con firmeza y entro a la cámara preparado para no ver el cuerpo de Tom Ryddle, preparado para esperar cualquier cosa, menos encontrar el cuerpo de aquel mago tendido aún en el piso frió de la cámara.

Pero allí estaba.

Harry no se dio cuenta de que había estado reteniendo el aire hasta que lo soltó, se acerco lentamente hacia el cuerpo sin vida de aquel hombre que yacía en uno de los rincones de aquel salón.

Estaba a tan solo unos cuantos metros de llegar cuando la habitación se torno oscura y un frió se instalo dentro de él, con horror escucho un ruido y en medio de toda aquella oscuridad observó como unos ojos rojos y malévolos se giraban hacia donde el estaba. Harry se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que no era Voldemort el que estaba en el suelo, que había sido solo un hechizo ilusionador y que el verdadero monstruo estaba de pie a solo unos pasos de él.

- Sabia que ibas a venir, sabia que ibas a dudar de haberme matado, en realidad te conozco mucho mejor de lo que crees ¿En verdad creías que iba a morir así de simple Harry Potter?- preguntó mientras una sonrisa helada y sin sentimiento aparecía en su rostro cenizo.

A Harry se le erizó la piel al escuchar su voz nuevamente y a pesar del horror y miedo que sentía aferro su varita con más fuerza esperando lo que viniera.

Había tenido razón, sus temores habían resultado ser ciertos; un mago como él no podría haber vencido tan fácilmente a alguien que a pesar de ser un ser malvado era por sobre todo un mago muy poderoso. Harry sabia que su nivel de magia no se comparaba con el de Lord Voldemort.

La atención de Harry fue atraída por unos pasos que parecían acercarse a donde se encontraba él y por un segundo se olvido de que Voldemort también estaba allí.

Una voz llamándole comprobó lo que tanto Harry había temido en cuando oyó a alguien acercarse. Era Ginny.

A pesar de estar en la oscuridad Harry supo el momento exacto en el que Ginny Weasley aparecía por el marco de la puerta aún llamándolo por su nombre, su cabellera rojiza hizo aparición en la puerta. Con un temor aun más grande del que había sentido en toda su vida, se percató de que Voldemort también la vio entrar, la mente y el cuerpo de Harry no reaccionaron a tiempo y en una sola milésima de segundo Voldemort ya había levantado su varita y una luz verde pasaba por su lado dirigiéndose directamente a donde la pelirroja se encontraba…

Harry despertó bañado en sudor y respirando dificultosamente, después de lo que parecieron unos largos minutos se dio cuenta que alguien lo observaba desde el otro lado de la habitación.

- ¿Estas bien Harry?- pregunto Neville Longbottom.- Estaba por bajar a desayunar y empezaste a moverte como loco en tu cama, al principio pensé que era alguna visión tuya nuevamente, pero no puede ser eso ¿verdad? Quien-tu-sabes ya esta muerto, así que por lo tanto tu no debes de…

- Fue solo una pesadilla Neville – cortó Harry.

- Bien, entonces bajo a desayunar ¿quieres que te traiga algo de comer¿Un pan tostado tal vez?

- No, gracias. Yo bajo en un momento.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás del Gryffindor, Harry volvió a recostarse en la almohada tratando de asimilar lo que había soñado. Voldemort estaba muerto. Era una realidad, todo había terminado. El mundo mágico estaba a salvo. El mismo Harry había ido a la cámara acompañado de Ron y Hermione, había visto cuando el Ministerio se hacia cargo del cuerpo de Voldemort. No le quedaba ninguna duda de que había muerto. Y ese sueño solo había sido una horrible pesadilla… solo una pesadilla.

Suspiro con tristeza, por un momento había sido tan ingenuo como para pensar que las pesadillas iban a desaparecer junto con Voldemort.

ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ

- Siempre van a estar allí Harry, no porque Voldemort allá desaparecido quiere decir que con el también desapareció todo el sufrimiento que padeciste, ni quiere decir que olvides todo lo que pasaste en los últimos siete años, ni lo que miraste, ni lo que viviste.

El clima parecía burlarse del animo de Harry; el día era templado, el cielo estaba despejado, el césped verde y brillante, el sol hacia brillar la lisa superficie del lago en donde se encontraban sentadas algunas chicas que se encontraban refrescando sus pies.

Harry se encontraba en ese momento tumbado en la hierba, bajo la densa sombra de un árbol enorme, sintiendo sobre si el agradable peso de la cabeza de Ginny sobre su pecho.

La mirada de Harry estaba puesta en las hojas del árbol que se movían suavemente al compás del aire fresco, una de sus manos la tenia enredada entre los cabellos de la pelirroja dándole suaves masajes.

En los últimos minutos Harry le había contado casi todo sobre su sueño, omitiendo contarle que despertó asustado y temblando después de ver como Voldemort la mataba. Ginny mantenía los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la agradable caricia de los dedos de Harry en su cabeza.

- ¿Lo crees?

- Claro que si- continuó su novia- A pesar de que han pasado ya algunos años yo sueño de ves en cuando en las cosas que me sucedieron en mi segundo año en Hogwarts. Es algo normal Harry, nuestra memoria retiene muchas cosas que quedan retenidas en nuestro "libro" de recuerdos, pero creo que en algún momento en nuestras vidas tendremos muchos más recuerdos maravillosos y felices que no habrá lugar para un solo recuerdo triste en ese libro.

- ¿Recuerdas el poema que me escribiste en tu segundo año Ginny? – preguntó Harry dispuesto a cambiar de tema, pues se le había echo un nudo en la garganta al imaginarse como seria su vida si desde ahora esta estuviera llena de recuerdos felices.

- ¡Búrlate! – le espetó Ginny dándole un golpe en el estomago a Harry que hizo que este se echara a reír a carcajadas.

- Yo no lo recordaba hasta que Hermione tuvo la gentileza de recordármelo en sexto año, creo que era algo así como: _Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche..._

Ginny no lo dejo terminar pues le atesto un golpe mas fuerte en el estomago y le dirigió una mirada furiosa y a la ves divertida que hizo sonreír aún más a Harry a pesar de que aún no se reponía de la falta de aire que le había quitado el golpe.

La pelirroja volvió a colocar su cabeza en el pecho de Harry y este se sobresaltó cuando una pierna de ella se entrelazó con una de las de él.

- Me da tanta vergüenza recordar mi primer año en Hogwarts – dijo Ginny después de unos minutos de haber permanecido en silencio- Recuerdo lo roja que me ponía cada vez que aparecías en algún lugar donde yo estaba, solía tirar lo que tenia cerca de mi casi siempre. Cada vez que aparecías sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca y conforme pasaban los años odiaba verte crecer y ver como algunas chicas observaban tu cambio también. Odiaba pensar que mientras tú crecías yo seguía pareciendo una niña ante tus ojos.

- Lo siento

- ¿Qué sientes?

- Lo siento por no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que me estaba perdiendo al no estar a tu lado. Lo cierto es que hasta sexto año me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustabas, pero si esto te sirve de algo, quiero que sepas que la mayor parte de ese año fue una verdadera tortura para mi el verte con Dean y no poder hacer nada.

- ¿En serio?

- Lo digo demasiado en serio, estaba celoso Ginny. Odiaba no ser yo el que te acompañara en tus paseos a Hogsmeade o ser yo quien te tomara la mano. No puedo dejar de pensar que hubiese pasado si yo me hubiese dado cuenta mucho antes…

- ¿De que yo existía? – terminó Ginny por él.

- Si… no, quiero decir...

- No importa, lo que importa es que ahora estamos juntos. Y me siento muy afortunada por eso Harry, porque muchas chicas soñamos esto, estar con alguien que te vio crecer desde que eras una niña plana y sin pechos ¿no te parece gracioso?

- ¿Qué?

- Que me conocieras desde que mi madre me traía de la mano y yo era solo una niña; el echo de que estas conmigo ahora que estoy en los últimos años de mi adolescencia y me estoy convirtiendo en mujer; el echo de que si terminamos juntos yo veré cuando tu cuerpo cambié y tu veas al mío cambiar; cuando mis pechos dejen de crecer y tu cuerpo se convierta en el de un hombre maduro…

- ¿Estas diciendo que tengo el cuerpo de un niño?- protesto Harry con el ceño fruncido, había enrojecido sin querer al imaginarse el pecho de Ginny creciendo más y su cuerpo desarrollándose.

- No, estoy diciendo que a tu cuerpo como al mío le falta mucho por cambiar.

- Creo que es el mejor regalo que pueda tener en mi vida Ginny y nunca voy a acabar de agradecerte que sea yo quien vea esa maravillosa transformación tuya.

- Harry…

- Mmm

- Te amo

Ginny levanto su cabeza del pecho de Harry y este tomo su cabeza entre sus manos.

- Lo sé, Ginny Weasley- respondió al tiempo que unía sus labios a los de ella. Esta vez seria un beso que ella no olvidaría, un beso que le demostrara con hechos lo que el no podía demostrar con palabras. Un beso como aquel que se habían dado en el cuarto de ella antes de que el partiera en busca de la destrucción de Voldemort.

ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ

Después de pedirle a Ginny que subiera a preparar su baúl, pues había llegado la hora de partir a la Madriguera, Harry salio de la sala común con un solo propósito en mente. Era algo que le estaba carcomiendo en su conciencia desde hace días y que sabía tenia que resolver antes de que saliera de Hogwarts.

Al doblar una esquina algo choco contra él y en cuanto pudo levantar su vista para ver que había sucedido, pudo ver que una joven rubia levantaba unas cuantas cosas que habían caído en el suelo.

- ¡Luna!- saludó con una sonrisa alegre mientras la ayudaba a levantar una caja con envoltura dorada.

- Hola Harry .- respondió ella - ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien, Gracias – Pensé que tu también te habías marchado el día de ayer¿Qué es eso que traes en la mano Luna? – preguntó Harry tratando de no arrepentirse de haber preguntado.

- Son mis gafas psicodélicas ¿recuerdas?

Extendió su mano y se las enseño más de cerca de Harry.

- Ya sabes, algunas de mis cosas estaban escondidas por toda la sala de Ravenclaw y me tomo un tiempo encontrarlas todas, por eso es porque traía mi mochila totalmente llena.

- Oh – Harry no quiso preguntar que hacían escondidas sus pertenencias por toda su sala común, pues recordó que los compañeros de Luna solían hacer ese tipo de bromas muy a menudo con ella.

- ¿Ya tienes planeado que hacer después de Hogwarts, Harry?

- Este… no, aún no planeo nada – al parecer ya todos habían planeado que hacer después de salir del colegio excepto el, pensó avergonzado- Por el momento solo tengo planeado pasar el verano en la Madriguera¿Qué tal tú?

- Pienso hacer un viaje con mi padre durante el verano, tenemos la intención de encontrar el Snorckack de Asta Arrugada, mi padre esta seguro que se encuentra en el Sur de Europa. Así que iremos hacia allá. Despues de eso decidire que es lo que estudiare.

- Te deseo la mejor de la suerte en tu descubrimiento, Luna.

- ¿Seguirás siendo mi amigo, Harry? – preguntó Luna serenamente.

Harry había olvidado por un momento lo incomodo que a veces se sentía con las preguntas que hacia Luna y lo avergonzado que se sentía en esas ocasiones.

- Por supuesto, estaremos en contacto.

- Bien, es agradable eso de tener amigos que no se olviden de uno- dijo Luna con su habitual costumbre de hablar con la verdad.

Permanecieron un momento más hablando de la forma que tendrían de comunicarse en el verano y poco después Luna se despidió de él pues su padre esperaba por ella en la puerta del Castillo.

No había avanzado muchos pasos cuando se detuvo nuevamente al escuchar una voz familiar llamándole a sus espaldas.

- A ti te estaba buscando Harry – un hombre negro y alto se acerco extendiendo su mano para saludarlo- Supe que sales dentro de poco rumbo a la Madriguera, asi que vine en cuanto pude.

Harry no quiso preguntar si era porque venia a despedirse o necesitaba algo de él. Por un momento temió que Kingsley hubiese seguido los pasos del anterior ministro, pero este pensamiento se evaporo en cuanto el mago habló.

- ¿Ibas rumbo a la oficina de la directora?

- Si

- ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño? También a ella iba a visitarla.

A Harry le pareció que no era del todo cierto pero no dijo nada y empezó a caminar.

- La profesora McGonagall me comentó que hace unos días hablo contigo y tus amigos respecto al curso que van a emprender en cuanto salgan de Hogwarts- soltó con la misma voz lenta y profunda que lo caracterizaba- Me dijo que aún no sabias que era lo que seguía para ti después de Hogwarts.

Harry empezó a caminar más despacio y espero a que Kingsley continuara.

- Quizá aún no estés enterado, pero la comunidad mágica me ha nombrado Primer Ministro.

- Si lo sé, Felicidades

- Si, gracias - respondió quitándole importancia con la mano- Como bien sabes Harry, estuve luchando por muchos años junto a Dumbledore en esta guerra que ha llegado a su fin y pude constatar con mis propios ojos la corrupción que impregnaba en el Ministerio.

- ¿Entonces esta haciendo algo?

- Por supuesto - su tono de voz se tiño de indignación por un segundo logrando que Harry se avergonzara de su atrevimiento.

- Es un poco difícil, muchacho- prosiguió como si tal cosa- No puedes sacar la suciedad desde donde la alcanzas a ver tú, tienes que encontrar las raíces y limpiar desde allí. En algún momento temo que cientos de magos me den la espalda. Estamos sacando a muchos magos y brujas del Ministerio, Harry.

El corazón de Harry dio un brinco antes de preguntar:

- Entonces, Dolores Umbridge… ¿Qué pasó con ella?

- A ella no fue necesario despedirla, se opuso con todo su peso (que era mucho) a que yo quedara como Ministro y en cuanto fui nombrado no volvimos a verla en el Ministerio.

- ¿No saben entonces en donde está?

- No lo sabemos, pero no es de ella de quien vengo a hablarte- cortó Kingsley- Como te decía, hemos despedido a cientos de magos y brujas en el Ministerio y estamos iniciando una nueva era. Ahora los que son contratados pasan primero por el Departamento de Estadística e Investigación, ellos son los que se encargan de llevar un historial de cada mago nacido en Inglaterra, una tarea nada fácil debo añadir.

A Harry le hubiese gustado decirle que no creía que se pudiera llevar un historial de cada mago porque tendrían que seguirlo a todas partes pero se contuvo. Al fin y al cabo siempre aprendia algo nuevo en su mundo.

- El caso es Harry, que la gente nueva que esta entrando en el Ministerio en su mayoría (no creerás que paso a creerme que ya no hay gente corrupta) son gente respetable y con ganas de hacer de nuestro mundo un lugar mejor. Yo mismo me estoy encargando de seleccionar a los Jefes de los principales Departamentos del Ministerio. Ahí es donde entras tú, Harry Potter.

- ¿Yo?

- Quiero que seas la cabeza del Departamento de Aurores.

Harry tropezó con sus propios pies y si no hubiese sido porque Kingsley lo sostuvo, hubiese caído al suelo.

- Yo no podría… ni siquiera he… apenas tengo…

- No, no te equivoques Harry - sonrió al ver el nerviosismo del chico- Aún a pesar de que hayas sido tú quien acabaste con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y a pesar de que estoy seguro haz tenido muchas mas experiencias que muchos de los magos ya viejos y experimentados, aún te falta mucho por aprender y conocer.

Harry quería entenderle de una vez.

- Solo quiero que sepas que si aceptas ingresar a la Academia de Aurores, entiendas cual es mi objetivo final para contigo en cuanto termines los estudios. Harry, la realidad es que solo porque el innombrable ya no está, no quiere decir que no habrá más brujas y magos tenebrosos en los años que están por venir. El mundo mágico no esta en peligro por aquellas personas que hacen lo malo, lo está por aquellas personas que permiten la maldad y no hacen nada por impedirla.

Harry sabia que Kingsley tenia razón, no porque Voldemort estuviera muerto el mundo mágico viviría en paz por toda la eternidad. Había aún personas ansiosas de poder, de ser más que otros sin importar a quien se llevaban a su paso, magos que verían a Voldemort como su imagen a seguir. Y si Kingsley tenia razón y el ministerio estaba iniciando una reconstrucción, el quería jugar un papel importante en ello. Se lo debía a todos aquellos magos que habían creído en él.

- ¿Cuándo se presenta la prueba de Aptitudes y Personalidad?- preguntó despues de unos minutos de silenció.

El Primer Ministro sonrió ampliamente.

Harry había aceptado ingresar a la Academia de Aurores.

- El once de noviembre. Tienes que saber Harry que es extremadamente difícil cumplir con los requisitos del entrenamiento para convertirte en Auror, los duelos para la prueba van a ser de magia muy avanzada y tienes que mostrar elevadas aptitudes durante la prueba, no va a ser nada fácil. Confió en que serás de los mejores.

Harry no alcanzo a sentir vergüenza pues habían llegado ya a la gárgola que estaba en la entrada de la oficina de McGonagall.

Cuando hubieron subido no fue necesario tocar pues la directora tenia la puerta abierta como si los estuviese esperando.

Kingsley no tardó en contarle que Harry había aceptado ingresar a la Academia de Aurores y aprovechó para recomendarle ciertos libros que podrían ayudarle con su preparación. Harry echo de menos a Hermione.

- Es de los mejores aurores que han escrito un libro - terminó McGonagall y volviéndose hacia el lugar en el que Harry permanecía sentado habló:

- ¿Venias a verme por algo en particular, Potter?

- Si profesora, vengo a hablarle del Profesor Severus Snape.

_Espero sus comentarios!!_


	5. Heridas Cicatrizadas

_Disclaimer: Como cada uno de vosotros saben, los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, fueron creados por una de las escritoras con mas imaginación y creatividad que he tenido el gusto de conocer por medio de este maravilloso mundo que es el de Harry Potter._

_Son las 2 de la madrugada pero estaba ansiosa por terminar este capitulo y espero que les agrade._

_Hubo personas que me mandaron correos electrónicos a mi cuenta de correo (os agradezco muchísimo sus sugerencias y comentarios sobre los anteriores capítulos) Y como les conteste a ellos, me agradaría escribirlo aquí también._

_No se cuantos capítulos habrá para esta historia, pero tampoco haré nada apresurado para terminarla o para llegar a ciertas partes que muchos desean. Me considero una persona muy imaginativa, soñadora y romántica, lo que no me considero es una buena escritora pero trato de dar lo mejor de mi misma y plasmar en estas hojas todo lo que pasa por mi mente. _

_Siempre me he imaginado a un Harry muy arriesgado para las aventuras y para los riesgos, pero para su vida personal es un poco lento ¿recuerdan lo que tardo para pedirle a Ginny que salieran juntos?¿ O cuando tardo para pedirle a Cho (:s) que fuera con el al baile? Asi que no me imagino nunca a un Harry teniendo sexo con Ginny en el segundo capi… Tampoco os digo que tardare mucho (al fin y al cabo sus hijos no vinieron de la cigüeña!), pero quiero plasmar en esta historia lo mejor que pueda el carácter de cada personaje. Quiero que mi imaginación teja de una u otra manera la historia siguiendo el hilo de lo dicho por Rowling después de haber publicado el séptimo libro._

_Nuevamente les pido disculpas por el retraso, trato de publicar cada semana pero a veces me es imposible. La semana pasada francamente fue muy estresante y desgastante. Pero no me quejó, tuve un fin de semana sensacional, de esos fines de semana que hay pocos en mi vida. Adoro pasar un fin de semana encerrada en mi cuarto, comiendo chucherias que muy pocas veces me permito comer y viendo unas buenas películas. Me avente todo un maratón!! Raye por segunda ves una de las pelis de The Lord of the Rings (mi favorita es la segunda) y tuve que tomar la decisión de guardarlas en mi compu para evitar rayarlas y verlas cuantas veces yo quiera. Amo esas películas. Os las recomiendo ampliamente! _

_Y como ya casi hice esto parecido a un porfile solo me queda decirles que: _

_Espero ansiosamente como alguien que necesita agua en el desierto, un comentario de cada persona que este leyendo este fic. No saben lo que es para mí el estar leyendo cada review que me mandan. Me hacen dar saltitos de alegrías y me dan el ánimo suficiente para seguir escribiendo esta historia._

_Gracias especiales a:_

_Jazu Potter, Sofi Evans, Hermioneyron, Ariadna Black87, Susy, Rugbyforlife, Anilec, Witcha Mia Malfoy (____), Arcano, El anciano, Fransesca, Desiré, Nadia(me hiciste que echara un birnquito de felicidad!) y MtBlack. _

Capitulo 5 **- Heridas Cicatrizadas-**

- Quizá lo que necesita es una señal Ginny, conoces a Harry a la perfección y sabes que es algo despistado en estas cosas…

La pelirroja soltó una sonrisa cargada de ironía mientras seguía caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación con desesperación.

- Ya te lo dije mil veces Herm- su voz denotaba impaciencia- Le he dado muchísimas señales a Harry tan claras como el agua desde que llegamos a la Madriguera, de echo casi se lo he preguntado sin tapujos pero el hace oídos sordos, como si no escuchara mi conversación.

- Perdón Ginny, pero quizás sea así, Harry anda muy extraño estos días y aunque se que no lo haría con intención, lo mas probable es que no escucha nada de lo que hablamos con él. Tan fácil como decirte que tu hermano le contó que ya estábamos saliendo juntos y dice que Harry lo ignoro por completo.

Ginny se detuvo frente a la ventana reflexionando sobre las palabras dichas por la castaña.

Sabía que ella tenía razón, Ginny también había notado ese comportamiento extraño

de Harry y también sabia el motivo de tal. Pero eso era lo que la ponía furiosa, sabia que su novio estaba nuevamente poniéndose el papel de victima aunque el dijera siempre todo lo contrario.

¿Por qué siempre tenia que sentir lastima por si mismo? Ella sabia que el había sufrido mucho más que cualquier otra persona¡pero diantres¿Qué acaso ella era de piedra y no sentía¿Qué acaso su madre no lloraba en cada rincón que se le pusiera en su camino la mayor parte del día y a pesar de su dolor sonreía a todo mundo que entrara a su casa¿No importaba el sufrimiento de las cientos de personas que habían sufrido alguna perdida?

Pero no, a Harry parecía que no le importaba en ese momento la pena de otra persona que no fuera él…

Ginny seco con el dorso de su mano las lagrimas que le escurrían por las mejillas.

Sabia que era egoísta, sabia que no debía de pensar eso de su novio, de una de las personas que mas amaba en su reducido mundo, pero no podía evitarlo, era un sentimiento que se había instalado en su pecho. Harry se había escondido en el mismo, siempre mantenía su mirada ausente y triste, continuamente se alejaba de todos y duraban horas buscándolo sin saber en donde se encontraba hasta que aparecía cuando empezaba a oscurecer. Nunca había tenido un verano tan triste y sin sentido en desde que había entrado a Hogwarts. Casi no había estado a solas con él y no quería pensar que era porque el así lo deseaba.

No sabía que era lo que la hería más…Mirar a Harry triste y alejado de todos o el hecho que de que ella no pudiera ser suficiente para que su novio fuera feliz. Extrañaba los momentos pasados, aquellos cortos meses en los que se sentía la mujer mas afortunada del planeta cuando ella y Harry se escondían en cada rincón del castillo. Ya no recordaba el último día que había visto la mirada de Harry traviesa y esos ojos verdes suyos brillantes de cariño cuando la miraba.

Cierto, seguía siendo amable con ella, tan tierno como antes, pero su mirada… era como si lo hubieran forzado a madurar a pasos agigantados y en el camino había perdido todo rastro de alegría por la vida y no tenia que ser asi. Ella tenía que hacer algo para sacarlo de ese pozo oscuro.

Nunca se había permitido que Harry la viera llorar desde la última vez que lo hizo en el dormitorio. Escondía su tristeza siempre que estaba junto a él, trataba de brindarle optimismo, de darle su mejor sonrisa cuando sus miradas se encontraban mientras comían con su familia, lo alentaba a estudiar para su examen de auror, le daba todos los ánimos para que no decayera, nunca le había mostrado nada que no fuera felicidad. No quería darle nada más de lo que preocuparse o algo extra para que se afligiera más.

Pero tenia que hacerle entender que no podía seguir con eso de "nadie sienta lastima por mi, yo solo me basto para sentir lastima por mi"

Las experiencias pasadas se quedaban allí… en el pasado, por mas que dolieran los heridas causadas por el sufrimiento, estas con el tiempo sanaban en el corazón, quizá quedaba una cicatriz como recuerdo de esas etapas amargas de nuestra vida. ¿Pero que sentido tenia la vida sin sufrimiento? Magos y muggles tenían que pasar por momentos dolorosos para crecer, para madurar, para hacerse fuertes.

Tenia que entender de una vez por todas que la vida era para disfrutar y que si a el se le había permitido salir con vida de todo el infierno por el que paso ¿Qué importaba que hubiera salido con unas cuantas quemaduras de ese infierno? Estaba vivo y eso era lo que importaba…

Si Ginny había aprendido algo de cuando salieron juntos la primera vez, era que la mejor arma para sobrellevar la relación con Harry era la paciencia. Y ella había aprendido a ser paciente.

- ¿Sabes que solo falta una semana para que regrese a Hogwarts?

- Si, lo sé

- Harry ni siquiera ha tocado ese tema

- Pero Ginny, tu sabes que a Harry tu le…

- Se que le importo Herm- terminó Ginny por ella- Solo que… no soportaría una vez más que el terminara conmigo por una de sus entupidas ideas y me dijera: "Es lo mejor para ti Ginny"- lo imitó con una voz lastimosa.

- No creo… quizá… ¿Por qué lo haría? Ya no se interpone ningún mago tenebroso en la vida de Harry.

- No, ahora se interponen miles de kilómetros de distancia entre nosotros y el nuevo mundo que Harry va a conocer ahora que ya no estará todo un año encerrado en un castillo.

- Asi que ahí esta la base de tu enojo- adivinó Hermione con una sonrisa- Estas celosa.

- No es enojo – murmuró entre dientes- Y no estoy celosa, es solo que es la verdad. Desde el momento que Harry supo que era un mago hasta ahora, a él lo único que le importaba era mantenerse con vida y siempre lo incomodo su fama. Se que Harry no es Lockhart¿Pero no crees que habrá cientos de chicas detrás de el ahora?

- No lo puedo creer de ti Ginevra Weasley, eras la chica mas segura de si misma que conozco y me estas decepcionando.

- No se trata de seguridad Hermione!

- Quizás de seguridad no ¿sabes de que se trata? - le preguntó- ¡Se trata de confianza Ginny¿Acaso no confías en Harry¿Qué no te ha dicho que te ama?

- Si… pero…

- Pero nada… ¿tú crees que Harry no piensa lo mismo de ti, ahora que estarás tu sola en un castillo donde hay decenas de chicos detrás de ti?

- No exageres, Hermione…

- Si Harry no habla contigo acerca de cómo se la van a arreglar ustedes dos ahora que tu te vayas a Hogwarts, pues entonces tu vas a ser la que hablé por el. Nos tenemos que acostumbrar Ginny. Nosotras tendremos que ser siempre las que demos el primer paso, porque ese par de hombres nunca lo darán por si solos.

Ginny sonrió ante la verdad que tenían las palabras de Hermione.

Ella no pensaba como una adolescente, lo sabía. La relación era de dos no de una persona, pero en este caso ella tenía que hacer que Harry entendiera eso. Si querían que esto funcionara realmente, tenían que luchar mucho por sacarlo adelante. La distancia solo iba a ser una de las muchas barreras que tenían que brincar si querían permanecer juntos.

ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ

Ron Weasley atrapó la snitch primero que su contrincante. Nueve pérdidas y una ganada solamente, pero no importaba, sabia que era mucho mejor que Harry Potter defendiendo un arco y eso lo había demostrado en días pasados cuando le había ganado nada menos que once a dos.

Aterrizó antes que su mejor amigo sobre la loma que estaba enfrente de la Madriguera y se sentó en el suave césped húmedo bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

- ¿Entonces les contaste a McGonagall y Kingsley todo lo que viste en el pensadero?

Harry se sentó también y apoyo su espalda en el tronco del árbol. Durante las semanas que había permanecido en la Madriguera no había tenido suficiente ánimo para contarles a Ron y Hermione la conversación que había mantenido en Hogwarts con la Directora del colegio y el Primer Ministro hasta el día anterior.

Ahora Ron no se cansaba de preguntarle todo lo relacionado a lo que vio en el pensadero y la conversación que había tenido con los magos en la oficina de la directora.

- Si, ya te lo había dicho.

- Si, pero ¿entonces si van a colocar el cuadro de Snape en la pared de los directores? Tan bien que se veía esa pared…

- Ron…

- ¿Es que entonces ya ni siquiera recuerdas los maltratos que sufrías con él?

- No es eso, Ron, es solo que…

¿De que manera explicaba lo que sentía ahora por Severus Snape cuando el mismo no podía explicárselo?

Harry siempre había creído firmemente que después de la muerte de Voldemort todo iba a mejorar, todo iba a ser mejor. Y quizá tenía razón. Ahora sabía que muchos magos y brujas por fin respiraban tranquilos. ¿Pero él?

Había ciertas cosas que el tiempo no puede curar, algunos dolores demasiado profundos que se han arraigado en el corazón y en la mente. Simplemente no podía dejar de compadecerse por Snape. Tenía un increíble remordimiento de conciencia por todo lo que pudo hacer y no hizo. Se le hacia que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que pensaba que no podía odiar a alguien tanto como a su profesor.

(1) - ¿_Y eso de qué serviría? – dijo Dumbledore fríamente – Si amabas a Lily Evans, si realmente la amabas, entonces está claro lo que debes hacer.  
_

_- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir?  
_

_- Sabes como y porqué murió. Asegúrate de que no fue en vano. Ayuda a proteger al hijo de Lily.  
_

_- Él no necesita protección. El Señor Oscuro se ha ido…  
_

_- El Señor Oscuro regresará, y Harry Potter estará en un peligro terrible cuando lo haga._

_- Muy bien. Muy bien. ¡Pero nunca, nunca se lo diga a nadie, Dumbledore¡Esto queda entre nosotros¡Júrelo! No puedo soportar… especialmente el hijo de Potter… ¡Quiero su palabra!_

_- ¿Mi palabra, Severus, de nunca revelar lo mejor de ti? – suspiró Dumbledore, mirando a la angustiada y feroz cara de Snape – Si insistes…_

Sabia que Snape solo lo había protegido por ser hijo de Lily Evans, pero estaba seguro que despues de Dumbledore, Snape habia sido quien mas habia velado y cuidado la vida de él y para conciencia de Harry (demasiado tarde) este se dio cuenta que su profesor solo recibió menosprecios y los peores deseos que le puede desear un mago a otro de parte del pelinegro.

(1) _- He espiado y mentido por ti, me he puesto en peligro mortal por ti. Se supone que todo esto era para mantener a salvo al hijo de Lily Potter. Y ahora me dicen que la has estado criando como a un cerdo para el matadero…_

___- Esto es conmovedor, Severus – dijo Dumbledore seriamente - ¿Te has encariñado con el chico, después de todo?_

_____- ¿Con él? – gritó Snape – Experto Patronum!_

_______De la punta de su varita salió una sombra plateada. Aterrizó en el piso de la oficina, voló a través de ella, y escapó por la ventana. Dumbledore la observó alejarse volando, y mientras su brillo plateado se desvanecía le dio la espalda a Snape, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_________- ¿Después de todo este tiempo?_

___________- Siempre – dijo Snape.  
_

Le dolía pensar en el casi tanto como le dolía pensar en Sirius. Su vida no había sido tampoco nada fácil y a Harry le dolía profundamente que todos hubiesen muerto por estar relacionado con él. Le dolía pensar que nunca había agradecido a Sirius nada, que nunca habían compartido secretos que no tuvieran que ver con Voldemort, que nunca se hubiesen dado un abrazo. Y ahora todos estaban muertos.

_________(1) __Harry sacó la capa de invisibilidad y miró al hombre que odió, mientras con sus ojos negros muy abiertos Snape trató de hablar._

___________Harry se acercó mas a él y Snape lo tomó de la túnica y lo atrajo hacia él. Un terrible gruñido salió de su garganta._

___________-Tómalo...tómalo...-_

___________Los ojos verdes encontraron los negros, pero después de un segundo algo en las profundidades d la oscuridad pareció desvanecerse dejándolos fijos, blancos y vacíos. La mano que sostenía a Harry cayo al piso y Snape no se movió más._

Y Harry sentía como si el no pudiese participar de la alegría del mundo mágico. Se sentía tan ajeno a todos.

- Creo que solo puedo decirte que Severus Snape merece estar en ese cuadro porque se lo gano con creces- contestó después de un momento de silencio- McGonagall no podía creer todo lo que le contaba y cuando termine de hablar me aseguró que Snape seria puesto al lado de Dumbledore en la pared de los Directores.

- Te lo agradecerá, Harry

- ¿Snape? - preguntó con una sonrisa irónica- Dudo que me lo agradezca, estaba en su naturaleza ser tan tosco y frió, por eso no dude en pedirle a McGonagall que nunca diga que tuve algo que ver en que el sea colocado en la pared de los directores.

Se oyeron unas pisadas ascendiendo la loma y a los pocos minutos George Weasley aparecía ante ellos.

Harry no se sorprendió de ver su aspecto como lo había echo cuando llego a la Madriguera y lo vio bajando las escaleras cuando su madre lo llamo para comer.

Ese chico alegre y despreocupado que había conocido en su primer año de Hogwarts había desaparecido. Nunca había visto a George como un adulto, Harry conocía aquel dicho que decía que todos teníamos un niño dentro de nosotros, pero para él George y Fred Weasley no habían dejado de ser niños nunca. Mantenían una alegría que aun a pesar de estar en un momento triste y amargo te hacían sonreír y preguntarte porque no podías ser como ellos. Ver la alegría de estar vivos.

Solo que ahora George no parecía darse cuenta que estaba vivo. Caminaba siempre con la mirada perdida. Harry entendía porque. A George no solo le habían arrebatado a su hermano, también había muerto con él su mejor amigo, su confidente, su compañero en las aventuras y desventuras, esa persona que nosotros consideramos ya parte de nosotros.

Paso de largo mirándolos solo de soslayo y con un simple "hola chicos" se alejo para descender por el otro lado de la colina rumbo al pequeño pueblo muggle que se veía en las lejanías.

- Ahora vuelvo Harry - Ron se levantó y se fue tras George.

Lo alcanzo a los pocos pasos y trato de no sentirse ofendido porque su hermano no diera muestras de haber reparado en su presencia.

- Quiero hablar contigo - Ron sujeto el brazo de su hermano haciendo que se detuviera

- Si sales otra vez con lo mismo Ron, te juro que no me detendré de lanzarte un hechizo que te regrese a la madriguera solo porque eres mi hermano - dijo geroge tranquilamente pero en su mirada se reflejaba algo amenazante.

Ron no se intimido, al contrario le daba gusto ver que George aún no tenia del todo sus sentimientos muertos, si le daban ganas de patearle el trasero y mandarlo a la madriguera, era porque aun sentía algo, aunque fuera enojo.

- Pues seguiré con lo mismo hasta que tú entiendas que es lo que Fred hubiera querido…

- Mira, Ron

- No, mira tu George. Ya basta de tratar de imitar a Harry encerrándote en tu pequeño mundo. ¡Yo también era su hermano por si no te has dado cuenta!

- Imbecil, claro que se eso, pero tu relación con él no era igual que…

- Ya lo sé ¿crees que no envidiaba la relación que tenían ustedes dos¿Por qué crees que anduve detrás de ustedes siempre cuando era un niño y soportaba todas las bromas que me hacían sin quejarme con mamá? Quería ser parte de la complicidad que tenían ustedes…

George no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio mientras Ron continuaba hablando.

- No pretendo ocupar el lugar de Fred por ningún motivo, pero debes de entender que no puedes seguir asi, hazlo por mamá y por ti mismo. Si de algo estoy seguro es que decepcionarías mucho a Fred si te viera en este momento, tan derrotado y dando lastima a todo aquel que te mira. ¿Qué mejor manera de recordarlo que siendo tu mismo otra vez George¿Qué mejor manera de recordarlo que siguiendo con su sueño de hacer de "Sortilegios Weasley" la mejor tienda de bromas del mundo mágico?

- Pero yo no puedo…

- Pero ¿sabes que? - lo cortó Ron- No creo que podrías abrir esa tienda de nuevo si sigues sintiendo pena por ti mismo siempre, no creo que puedas crear una broma si ni siquiera recuerdas como sonreír.

- Yo necesito…

- Las clases en Hogwarts inician dentro de una semana- lo cortó nuevamente Ron- a los estudiantes les encantaría empezar esta nueva vida que se nos brindó a todos los magos con alegría y haciéndoles bromas a sus compañeros.

Ron se alejó antes de que George dijera algo y este se quedo en silencio observando como su hermano se acercaba a Harry que ya caminaba rumbo a la Madriguera.

_________(2) __- Muy bien Argus- concordó ella- Ustedes dos- continuo contemplando a Fred y George- Están apunto de aprender lo que les sucede a los malhechores._

___________- ¿Sabe que?- se burló Fred- No creo que lo hagamos._

___________Se giro hacia su gemelo._

___________- George - le dijo- Creo que se acabo nuestro periodo de educación ¿Crees que es tiempo de probar nuestros talentos en el mundo real?_

___________- Definitivamente_

___________- Convierte su vida en un infierno por nosotros, Peeves._

___________Y Peeves quien nunca había acatado una orden de un estudiante, hizo un saludo cuando Fred y George dieron media vuelta ante el aplauso tumultuoso de los estudiantes y salieron a través de las puertas abiertas hacia una gloriosa puesta del sol._

Permaneció durante mucho tiempo de pie en el mismo lugar deseando poder desenredar todos los pensamientos que estaban en su cabeza. Se rió de si mismo al pensar en lo que diría Fred si se diera cuenta que su hermano gemelo estaba preocupado por algo. Ron tenia razón, el lo sabía. Si Fred apareciera en ese momento estaría realmente decepcionado de él.

- Tu eras el mas fuerte de los dos - susurro a la nada mientras se secaba las lagrimas que empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

Con un suspiro se encamino nuevamente hacia el pueblo muggle. Le gustaba ese lugar, le gustaba la compañía de la persona que había estado mas cerca de el de lo que se familia había estado. Cuando por fin llego al pueblo entro en una pequeña tienda de juguetes que estaba al lado de un sitio donde George había visto como un hombre picaba la dentadura de la gente con algo parecido a un taladro muggle gigante que su padre tenia el garaje de la Madriguera. "Dentistas" decía Jenny que se llamaban.

Abrió la puerta del establecimiento haciendo sonar una campanilla, en segundos apareció una chica de pelo castaño y ojos color miel de detrás del mostrador. Su cara se ilumino con una sonrisa en cuanto lo vio.

- ¿Ahora si me vas a decir como perdiste esa oreja?- le pregunto con un tono de reprensión colocando sus manos en la cadera de tal forma que de pronto le pareció estar apunto de sufrir un regaño.

- Si - contesto George.

Si por algo tenia que iniciar a tejer nuevamente su vida ¿Qué mejor que tener a alguien a su lado que lograba crearle una sonrisa?

___________Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte_

___________Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix_


	6. Academia de Aurores

_Disclaimer: Como cada uno de vosotros saben, los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, fueron creados por una de las escritoras con mas imaginación y creatividad que he tenido el gusto de conocer por medio de este maravilloso mundo que es el de Harry Potter._

_Tengo la misma excusa que en mi anterior actualización, perdón por la demora pero he estado demasiado ajetreada en mi trabajo y la escuela. Mi única forma de recompensarlos (y a mi también) es decirles que ya esta manos a la obra el próximo capitulo y que este hasta el momento tiene el titulo "__19 años antes__" ¿Por qué ese titulo? Porque a partir de este capitulo numero siete empieza ya lo que me imagine al terminar de leer el séptimo libro ¿Cómo fue el noviazgo de ellos¿Cuando fue su primera vez¿Como sucedió? Y muchas interrogantes más… así que ruego a Merlín que les siga agradando este fic._

_Este capitulo me ha costado mucho y he necesitado mucha inspiración para terminarlo. Y no es porque no tuviera imaginación o mi musa se hubiese escondido, simplemente no encontraba una forma de plasmar aquí todo lo que bullía en mi mente. Al final me he divertido mucho con lo que he escrito y espero que ustedes tambien lo hagan._

_Con este capitulo inicia "La Verdadera Historia", inicia todo lo que con ansias yo misma he esperado._

_Ver como afrontan todos los personajes el futuro que tienen a sus pies._

_Habrá algo de (lemmon se le dice??) Bueno… léanlo y espero sus opiniones_

_A muchos de ustedes les asombro mi capitulo anterior y el giro que dio el animo de Harry en él. Así que quisiera expresar algo:_

_He leído decenas de veces los primeros 6 libros de HP y en todos ellos (a mi parecer) Harry sonríe, se divierte, bromea… pero siempre, siempre tiene una tristeza consigo. En un momento esta alegre y en otro momento desea con todas sus fuerzas ser alguien que no tenga una cicatriz en su frente. Desde el momento que leí el primer libro de HP me sentí identificada con este personaje. Yo soy igual. Yo puedo sonreírle a la vida, un día ser el alma viva de la fiesta y al día siguiente me tumbó en la cama mirando la foto de mis padres preguntándome porque no están conmigo. Preguntándome el porque tuve que madurar a pasos agigantados._

_Agradezco enormemente a todos aquellos que me han dejado comentarios en el capitulo anterior (los que me siguen desde el principio y los que me han dejado un comentario por primera vez) y os ruego que no olvides lo feliz que me hace que dejen sus comentarios en cada actualización. _

_Este capi va dedicado a __**Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot**__ (aún estoy avergonzada!!)_

**Capitulo 6.- Academia de Aurores**

Harry aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de ver a sus mejores amigos tan acaramelados cada vez que se les presentara la oportunidad. Los había visto poco más de seis años peleando continuamente y a veces pensaba que su imaginación le jugaba una mal pasada cada ves que Ron y Hermione se mostraban cariñosos y no reñían a cada momento.

- ¿Has visto a Ginny, Hermione? - preguntó apenas entro por el umbral.

Hermione que hasta ese momento había mantenido su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Ron y permanecía sentada en su regazo, levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para mirar a Harry, sus ojos se entrecerraron y a el pelinegro le pareció que o bien no había escuchado bien su pregunta (algo que dudaba) o estaba pensando cual era la mejor respuesta.

- Salió - respondió después de unos segundos más en silencio.

- ¿Sabes a donde?

- Si

- ¿Y?

Ron giraba la cabeza de Harry a Hermione cada vez que alguno de ellos hablaba y decidió por su bien mantenerse al margen de la conversación, así que le pareció más importante ver las grietas del techo que seguir la platica de su novia y su mejor amigo.

- Me pidió que no le dijera a nadie a donde iba.- rotundo Hermione- Y eso me imagino te incluye a ti.

- ¿Ella te dijo que no me lo dijeras a mi?

- Bueno, no… pero… me imaginó…- titubeó- La verdad Harry es que creo que eres la única persona que Ginny no desea ver en este momento.

Ron decidió que era hora de dejar de contar las grietas en el techo cuando Hermione se levanto de su regazo y se paró a poca distancia de Harry, que en ese momento tenia una extraña mueca en su cara, algo mezclado con la vergüenza y la sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Hermione? - ¿Por qué no quiere hablar conmigo?

- Yo… yo, creo que lo mejor es que hables con ella.

- ¿Por qué? .- terció Harry.- ¿Ella te ha dicho algo?

- Nada que tú no supieras - respondió ya más segura- Solo que falta un día para que se marche a Hogwarts y tú apenas le has dirigido la palabra. No se que pasa contigo Harry, cuando nos encontrábamos buscando los horecruxes deseabas estar cerca de Ginny (si Harry me daba cuenta!!) y ahora que la tienes en tu mismo techo, solo hablas con ella cuando se cruzan en alguna habitación.

- Tú no sabes…

- Si lo sé - lo cortó su amiga-Lo que no sé, es lo que pasa por tu cabeza, pero créeme cuando te digo que no importa lo mucho que Ginny te quiera Harry, se va a cansar de la forma en que estas actuando y va a decidir que hay chicos mas interesados en ella que tú.

- Como puedes… - se indignó este- ¿le interesa alguien más?- preguntó olvidandose de su indignación.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la pregunta de Harry y sin contestarle se marchó de la estancia maldiciendo a los hombres.

Harry se dio cuenta que la cara de Ron se había puesto totalmente roja y espero con sufrida resignación la cólera que estaba apunto de salir de su mejor amigo, pero en vez de eso Ron estallo en carcajadas aún sentado en el mullido sillón.

- Si me lo hubieras preguntado a mi te hubieras ahorrado que te dijeran la verdad - dijo cuando recobró la compostura- Ginny dijo que iba a tu sitio preferido.

- A mi sitio preferido…- murmuró y de pronto entendió- Nos vemos en la cena, Ron.

ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ

El aire fresco le rozaba suavemente el rostro, apoyo su cabeza en el tronco grueso del árbol y se quedo observando con una sonrisa nostálgica su hogar.

El lugar donde se encontraba era el sitio preferido de Harry, allí era donde se escondía de ella y de todo mundo cuando no quería ser encontrado. Lo había visto sentado en ese mismo sitio donde se encontraba ella en una de las tantas ocasiones que había salido a buscarlo, Harry ni siquiera se percató que ella había estado allí observándolo durante largos minutos anhelando comprender porque deseaba estar solo y no buscaba su compañía.

Desde el sitio donde se encontraba se veía perfectamente la Madriguera, vio a George salir del cobertizo y caminar rumbo a la loma que conducía al pueblo muggle que estaba mas adelante (últimamente desaparecía muy a menudo) y observo fascinada como se movía suavemente la cortina dorada que tenia en la ventana de su cuarto.

Una vivida imagen del beso que le había dado a Harry en su cumpleaños diecisiete en ese cuarto se formo en su mente. Se sintió tan feliz cuando Harry le correspondió el beso, cuando sin palabras le dio a entender que el aun la quería a pesar de haberla separado de él, que a pesar de que Ron entró violentamente a su cuarto a ella no le había importado demasiado que fueran interrumpidos, la esperanza de que iban a estar juntos otra vez había renacido en ella y esa misma esperanza le había dado fuerzas para oponerse a los seguidores de Voldemort en Hogwarts.

Ahora simplemente no entendía el comportamiento de Harry, no entendía porque se estaba distanciando de ella sin motivo aparente.

Un sonoro "crack" la saco de sus ensoñaciones y más por precaución que por miedo, busco su varita entre sus ropas.

- Estaba seguro que te encontraría aquí- sonrió calidamente Harry mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba sentada- Me he aparecido porque no quería demorarme mucho en encontrarte.

Ginny se sintió un poco tonta al quedarse sin nada que decir, solo siguió observándolo atentamente hasta que el se sentó sobre el suave césped al lado de ella.

- Quiero pedirte disculpas

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto inquisitivamente Ginny.

- Por haberte apartado de mí estos días- dijo Harry mirando hacia el suelo. La mirada de Ginny estaba directamente en su rostro y a el le pareció imposible hacer lo mismo, siempre sentía como si ella pudiera leer su mente – He sido un completo idiota y te pido disculpas.

- Si, lo has sido

No dijo nada más para sorpresa del pelinegro y un silencio empezó a reinar en el lugar haciendo que los nervios de Harry se dispararan.

- Venga Ginny, sabes que no soy bueno para estas cosas. Lo siento en verdad, es solo que no quería que te preocuparas por…

- ¿Va a ser siempre así Harry?- preguntó con voz tensa ella- ¿Siempre que te sientas solo y triste te vas a alejar de todos y sobre todo de mi?

- No voy a descargar contigo mis problemas, no es justo para ti…

- ¡Pero si soy tu novia!- exclamo incrédula- Se supone que debemos compartir los buenos y malos momentos siempre, porque si no existe la suficiente confianza para…

- Sabes bien que confió en ti completamente – corto Harry- Siento haberme comportado como un gilipollas, es solo que necesitaba estar solo.

- Y lo comprendo en verdad Harry- dijo ella- Todos necesitamos estar solos en algún momento pero tu llevas encerrándote en ti mismo casi desde que llegamos a la Madriguera y creo que no es justo eso de parte tuya.

Harry no dijo nada.

- ¿Has pensado como haremos para que esto funcione ahora que me marche a Hogwarts?- aventuró Ginny- Quiero creer que no te encerraras otra ves en ti mismo a partir de ahora y nos escribiremos continuamente ¿Qué te parece?

Harry no pudo responder a algo en lo que no había querido detenerse a pensar, a partir de ese momento vería a Ginny solo en las vacaciones y eso si tenia la suerte de que ella pudiera salir y no se quedara a estudiar para los EXTASIS.

- No has pensado en eso…- era más bien una afirmación que una pregunta.

- No he querido pensarlo- dijo Harry sorprendiendo a Ginny quien lo miro mas profundamente a los ojos.

- Cuando estuve con Ron y Hermione buscando los horecruxes- continuo él- Te eche mucho de menos Ginny, continuamente me preguntaba que estabas haciendo y siempre que tenia oportunidad miraba el mapa del merodeador y te buscaba, sentía que de esa forma estabas mas cerca de mi. Así que no me he detenido a pensar en que es lo que haremos ahora que estemos separados nuevamente.

- Oh Harry, yo también te echaba mucho de menos…

- Se que ahora estarás segura- dijo adentrándose a sus recuerdos y haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Ginny- Pero en esos momentos no sabia que Snape estaba de nuestro lado, de lo único que estaba seguro era que el colegio estaba lleno de mortifagos y que tu estabas en peligro día tras día, cuando escuchamos que habían intentado sacar la espada de la oficina del director y que habían sido descubiertos pensé lo peor.

- Entonces…

- Voy a echarte de menos cada día Gin, te aseguro que este año será el mas largo de toda mi vida.

- Entonces haremos algo que permanezca en nuestros recuerdos el suficiente tiempo hasta que nos veamos ¿Qué te parece? - en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa coqueta.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó intrigado Harry.

- Bésame

- ¿He? – le parecía que no había escuchado bien.

- Que me beses – era mas un ruego que una orden.

Ginny permanecía aún sentada al lado de Harry, pero se inclinó y se acerco a su rostro cerrando los ojos.

Harry no sabia si sonreír o sentirse contrariado por el giro que había tomado la situación, pero sin pensarlo mucho acercó sus labios a los de Ginny dudando solo un instante.

Si Harry James Potter se había sentido intrigado por el pedido de su novia lo olvido por completo, olvido que estaba anocheciendo, olvido que quizá la Sra. Weasley estaría buscándolos y si no había olvidado su nombre era porque Ginny se lo susurraba cada que sus labios se separaban para tomar aire.

Cuando Harry le introdujo la lengua en la boca a Ginny, la suya estaba allí para responder, para explorar también. Con un gemido coloco sus manos en el pecho de él y sintió que podría morirse de gusto cuando él la rodeó con sus brazos y sus cuerpos quedaron aún más unidos.

Ella también lo rodeó con sus brazos, y sus lenguas se entrelazaron con frenética desesperación. Un remolino de furia y deseo, de frustración e inexperiencia, unidos en la dulce urgencia de la pasión.

El tiempo y el espacio perdieron su sentido en esa tormenta erótica, una tormenta delicada, tan fácil de escalar como abrupto fue su final. Ginny se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió el cuerpo de él aterrizar sobre ella. Qué maravilla era sentir el peso de su cuerpo encima. Sin pensarlo, sin planearlo siquiera, Harry la tomó por las nalgas para oprimirla contra su pene. Ella lo besaba. Besaba su cuello, su mandíbula, mordisqueaba sus orejas, y él seguía presionándola contra su cuerpo, provocando un contacto abrasador que no sabía que existiera, el hechizo en el que se encontraba Harry termino cuando un gemido salio de la boca de ella.

Se separo de inmediato de ella, aunque el fuego aún era intenso. Se sentía avergonzado por lo que acababa de pasar. Nunca había echo algo semejante con Ginny, no sabia como iba a reaccionar ella pero por el momento el estaba sintiendo un fuerte dolor en cierta parte de su anatomía que no lograba controlar y que permanecía aun dura como una roca.

Le dio la espalda poniéndose de pie, como si el solo hecho de verla pudiera destruir sus defensas, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Ginny no hubiese sentido la presión dura en sus muslos cuando el la acerco mas a su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto Ginny permanecía aún sentada en el césped, jadeando, con los puños apretados, intentando controlar su deseo de suplicarle que continuara, llena de frustración. Era algo totalmente nuevo para ella, pero se había sentido tan bien que por un momento pensó que algo mucho mas placentero vendría a continuación. Ahora se sentía por completo insatisfecha.

- Adelántate tu Ginny- la voz ronca de Harry le sorprendió- Yo iré en seguida.

Ginny pensó que había echo algo mal y por eso Harry se había detenido tan abruptamente. Quizá no debió de gritar en la boca de él cuando sintió un calor extraño recorrer su cuerpo cuando el cuerpo de él se unió más al de ella.

- Harry, yo… ¿hice algo mal?

- No… es… solo es… necesito algo de tiempo.

- ¿Para que? No planee que sucediera esto… yo… ¿no te pareció hermoso a ti? – pregunto esperanzada.

Vio a Harry suspirar e inclinarse hacia delante – aún estaba dándole la espalda- Después de unos minutos pudo apreciar que la respiración de él volvía a ser normal.

- Hicimos algo que no olvidare - dijo despues de unos minutos- no solo hasta que te vea, es algo que no lo olvidare el resto de mi vida- le dijo volviéndose a ella y tomándola de la mano para ponerla de pie.

Por lo visto no fue necesario adelantarse pues Harry camino con ella rumbo a la Madriguera.

Ginny rió por lo bajo mientras descendían la pequeña loma.

- ¿De que te ríes?- preguntó Harry

- ¿Te duele?

- ¿Qué?- Harry temió saber a que se refería cuando la vio sonrojarse completamente.

- He escuchado decir que duele mucho cuando se pone duro.

- Mmmm

- Julianna Sherpark mencionaba continuamente que eso le sucedía a su novio a cada momento.

- Mmmm

Harry se sentía un completo trol al haber tenido la esperanza de que Ginny no se hubiese fijado en eso. Algo avergonzado por la situación en la que se encontraba ahora permaneció callado mientras seguían caminando tomados de la mano.

- ¿Piensas que soy atrevida? - se sonrojó aún más- Algún dia tenia que pasar algo asi…

- Lo que pienso – dijo Harry deteniéndose y tomándola por la cintura- Es que te voy a extrañar muchísimo Ginevra Molly Weasley y te advierto que encontrare la forma de comunicarnos lo mas seguido hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

Un suave roce de labios fue lo único que se permitió, Ginny le sonrió radiantemente y tomándolo de la mano nuevamente continuo caminando con el a su lado rumbo a la Madriguera.

En definitiva- pensó Ginny- Lo de ellos tenia que funcionar y en algún momento ella tenia que dejar de sonrojarse.

ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ

Harry se encontró a si mismo pensando en si había cometido algún error en su aparición, lo más probable es que hubiese leído mal alguna palabra y por lo tanto no se había aparecido en el lugar correcto.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea del lugar en el que se encontraba, pero ciertamente dudaba que en ese lugar estuviera la Academia de Aurores. Se encontraba en lo alto de una colina y desde allí lo único que podía apreciar además de los árboles que le rodeaban era un valle solitario.

Quizá Ron había tenido razón cuando le sugirió que le preguntara a Kingsley si era la dirección correcta.

- Es mejor que le preguntes a Kingsley, quizá esta carta no era para ti Harry.

- Pero tiene mi nombre - respondió el- Harry James Potter, La Madriguera- dijo leyendo nuevamente el sobre- No creo que se halla tratado de un error, además no puedo ir por allí preguntándole a Kingsley todo lo que se me venga a la mente, no imagino la cantidad de trabajo que debe tener ahora que es Primer Ministro.

- Pero entonces… ¿eso quiere decir que te mudas a Escocia?

- Vamos Ron, no es como mudarme- acerco a la ventana a Pigwidgeon y esta emprendió el vuelo a Hogwarts entusiasmada- Quiero decir, ni siquiera se si aprobare los exámenes.

- Los aprobaras, ya aprobaste los exámenes que te practicaron en la oficina de Aurores, no creo que tengas problemas con los exámenes de practica- afirmo este- De cualquier manera no entiendo porque nunca nadie menciono que la Academia de Aurores estuviera fuera de Inglaterra, nadie de la Orden lo menciono nunca, ni siquiera Tonks…- Ron callo al instante- aún era difícil creer que ella y Lupin no estuviesen vivos.

La voz de Harry pareció haberle abandonado- aún le parecía irreal todo lo que había sucedido en los meses pasados.

- Después de presentar los exámenes - dijo con voz grave- Tengo pensado ir al pequeño pueblo donde viven los abuelos de Teddy, he pensado en comprar una pequeña casa allí.

- ¿Estas loco? - preguntó Ron dirigiendole una mirada incrédula- Tienes la casa que Sirius te regalo, además esta la casa que aún te pertenece en el Valle de Godric¿Para que quieres otra casa más?

- No quiero vivir en sitios que estén familiarizados con el pasado Ron- se excusó Harry- creo que es una buena idea vivir cerca de mi… ahijado - espero a que Ron replicara y como no lo hizo añadió - He estado pensando que Grimmauld Place es mucho más grande que la Madriguera ¿tu crees que tus padres aceptaran la casa?

- ¡Guay! - exclamó Ron con una sonrisa que se esfumó al instante- No lo creo- respondió bajando los hombros, como si recordara algo - Cuando Fred y George empezaron a ganar dinero quisieron comprarles una casa en un pequeño pueblo mágico que esta cercano a Londres y mis padres dijeron que nunca cambiarían la Madriguera por ningún otro sitio. Ellos dicen que hay demasiados recuerdos felices en esta casa como para abandonarla.

- Creo que tienen razón- afirmó Harry recordando la primera vez que desde lo alto del auto volador había visto el hogar de Ron. Le había parecido el lugar más maravilloso de todos y aún le seguía pareciendo.

- Entonces ya decidiré que hacer con Grimmauld Place- dijo después de un rato.

- ¿Quieres ir a practicar un poco más antes de irte a Skara Brae, Escocia compañero?

Harry sonrió y siguió a Ron hasta el jardín.

Y ahora allí estaba… rodeado de árboles en una colina en donde no veía a ningún ser viviente aparte de él.

- Harry James Potter, hora de llegada 8:49 a.m. - una voz ronca se escuchó detrás de Harry- Llega puntual, la puntualidad es la primer regla que tienen que aprender si quieren ser aurores, ahora por favor apártese de allí, si no desea que lo aplasten, aun faltan magos por llegar.

Harry aún no sabia de donde provenía la voz pero hizo caso de la advertencia y se aparto un buen tramo del sitio en donde hasta ese momento estaba parado.

Era todo. No se escucho nada más.

¿De donde venia la voz?

- ¿Disculpe?- preguntó sintiéndose como un idiota al hablar al aire- ¿Señor?

- ¿Es Potter? - se escucho otra vocecilla- ¿Harry Potter?

- Si- afirmó la primer voz- Ahora apártate si no quieres que le diga al Profesor Morrison lo vergonzoso de tu comportamiento- amenazó la voz ronca.

- Oh vamos… solo una miradita- se escucharon forcejeos- Ya está- dijo la vocecilla- ¿Harry Potter eres tú?

Harry que hasta ese momento buscaba con desesperación de donde provenían las voces se sorprendió de ver el rostro de una persona dibujado en el tronco del árbol que estaba justo enfrente de donde se había aparecido.

- Si- respondió aún sorprendido al rostro estampado en el tronco del árbol.

Desde el momento que piso por primera vez Hogwarts, Harry supo que jamás dejaría de sorprenderse de todo lo que veía en el nuevo mundo que estaba conociendo. Y a estas alturas ya había visto demasiadas cosas. Pero había tenido razón nunca dejaría de sorprenderse de todo lo que veía en el mundo mágico. Y allí estaba el, platicando con un árbol que parecía tener vida, con un rostro verdoso pero humano, sonriéndole.

- He escuchado mucho de ti- dijo nuevamente la vocecilla- Me llamo Bobby- volvió a hablar- ¡Gárgolas! Mis amigos no me creerán cuando les diga que te vi en persona.

- Eres… eres… ¿tu eres auror? - Hasta ese momento Harry no sabia hasta que grado podía sentirse como un idiota pero pensó que tal vez ese era el máximo.

Bobby soltó una risotada.

- No que va - respondió cuando paro de reír- Intente ingresar, pero no supere la primer prueba- empezó a forcejear con algo- Soy uno de los dos vigilantes de la entrada de la Academia- empezó a forcejear más fuerte- Nos... vemos luego Harry Potteeer!!- se despidió cuando una mano jaló de el hacia atrás.

Aún estaba confuso por lo que habia sucedido cuando alguien lo aplastó y cayó encima de él cortándole la respiración.

- Perdón- se disculpó un mago con un cortado inglés- Me parece que no me aparecí correctamente - se excusó algo avergonzado.

Harry se desembarazó de él y se puso de pie. Observó al chico que lo había aplastado. Era un poco más pequeño que él, cabello rubio y ojos azules que irradiaban alegria.

- Le dije que se quitara de ese sitio si no quería ser aplastado - dijo la voz ronca- Edward Smith, 8:54 a.m.- su voz sonaba cansada, como si hubiera corrido muchas millas.

- Ese soy yo - respondió el rubio aún avergonzado.

- Llega puntual, la puntualidad es la primer regla que tienen que aprender si quieren ser aurores, ahora por favor apártese de allí, si no desea que lo aplasten, aun faltan magos por llegar.- volvió a repetir las mismas palabras.

Ya no se escucho nada más.

- ¿Vienes a las pruebas?- preguntó Edward cuando se retiraron lo suficiente del sitio de aparición.

- Si

- Yo vengo de Norteamérica¿de donde vienes tú?

- Inglaterra

- Lo imagine - sonrió el chico- Tienes un acento que solo los ingleses pueden tener.

- Mmmm - Bien, eso era todo, no podía llegar a sentirse todavía más idiota si no tenia nada que decir.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Harry

- ¿Harry?- frunció el ceño- ¿Harry que?

Harry agradeció la repentina aparición de una bruja ya que esto había llamado la atención del norteamericano.

En los restantes minutos llegaron una decena de brujos más y Harry pudo comprobar que la mayoría eran de diferentes nacionalidades, tal como lo había dicho Hermione.

- No solo entran estudiantes de Gran Bretaña - había dicho ella- Son tan pocos los que aprueban todos los exámenes al final, que si fuera exclusivamente solo una Academia Británica tendría que cerrar sus puertas debido a que no tendrían a quienes enseñar. Por eso es que los Ministerios Mágicos crearon una Academia de Aurores única, ahí es donde ingresan todos los magos de diferentes partes del mundo que aprueban los exámenes.

Cuando apareció el último mago se hizo un silencio esperando saber que era lo que venia a continuación. Del árbol que se encontraba al lado del mago de la voz ronca, salió un mago alto y con rostro severo.

- Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a la Academia de Aurores, soy del Profesor Morrison director de este instituto.

Dirigió una mirada a cada una de las personas que estaba de pie enfrente de él y se detuvo sus ojos unos segundos más cuando llego al rostro de Harry.

- Bien- pensó Harry- esa mirada ya la había conocido cuando Severus Snape lo miro por primera vez. Solo que esta vez no había odio en su mirada, solo el echo de que un chaval no era superior a un Auror sobresaliente.

- Seguidme- índico caminando directamente al árbol por donde había salido.

Uno a uno fue encaminándose hacia el árbol para después desaparecer, Harry sintió una extraña nostalgia cuando recordó el anden 9 ¾.


	7. 19 años antes

_Disclaimer: Como cada uno de vosotros saben, los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, fueron creados por una de las escritoras con mas imaginación y creatividad que he tenido el gusto de conocer por medio de este maravilloso mundo que es el de Harry Potter._

_Una joven de 21 años de cabello castaño se asoma tímidamente por la puerta._

_- ¿Hola?.- pregunta.- ¿Aún hay alguien aquí?_

_Silencio_

_Algo triste y atemorizada entra en la habitación deseando ver que la gente aun la espera a pesar de su impuntualidad. _

_- ¿Hola?- Vuelve a preguntar .- ¿Alguien me escucha?_

_Se detiene a mitad de la habitación y con un suspiro comienza a hablar:_

_-Mmmm… no…no sé como empezar, si alguien me escucha creo que puedo empezar así:_

_Mis más sinceras disculpas por el atraso. ¿Cómo me puedo justificar?_

_En estos meses como dice un dicho: "Me ha llovido sobre mojado". _

_1.- Perdí una memoria USB con mas de 2 gigas de información, entre toda esa información venia un proyecto que llevaba mas de dos meses realizándolo, lo único que puedo agregar a esta experiencia es que me reprobaron en la materia y que ahora ya respaldo toda la información que guardo en diversas formas._

_2.- Me distancie de uno de mis mejores amigos y por unos cuantos días anduve un tanto deprimida._

_3.- Tuvieron que formatear el disco duro de mi PC en el trabajo porque le entro un virus que me destruyo muchos programas. Tuve un trabajo enorme durante más de una semana y el resultado fue un ataque de nervios._

_Perdón por hacerlos parte de mi frustración, pero como dice otro dicho: "Año nuevo, vida nueva". Así que espero sinceramente que este año sea para mejor._

_No me gusta analizarme al finalizar un año, creo que una persona debe analizar su vida todos los días y vivirla siempre lo mejor que se puede. _

_Les deseo que pasen un fabuloso fin de año. Que este año que esta por iniciar este colmado de bendiciones para cada uno de ustedes, que las metas que se impusieron hacer este año se hayan cumplido. Que las cosas que quieran hacer este próximo año se cumplan también._

_Espero sus comentarios! Espero aun seguir entre su gusto :)_

_FELIZ AÑO 2008- Vero Felton _

**Capitulo 7.- 19 años antes**

Harry se sintió un poco conmovido cuando atravesó el árbol, no pudo evitar recordar los nervios que tenia cuando atravesó por primera vez el anden 9 ¾, la incertidumbre al preguntarse que encontraría en el extraño y magnifico mundo que acababa de descubrir. Aún podía ver en sus recuerdos con toda claridad a los gemelos Weasley haciéndole bromas a su madre, a la niña que sostenía la mano de la Sra. Weasley…

(1) —_Discúlpeme —dijo Harry a la mujer regordeta._

—_Hola, querido —dijo—. Primer año en Hogwarts¿no? Ron también es nuevo._

_Señaló al último y menor de sus hijos varones. Era alto, flacucho y pecoso, con manos y pies grandes y una larga nariz._

—_Sí —dijo Harry—. Lo que pasa es que... es que no se cómo..._

— _¿Como entrar en el andén? —preguntó bondadosa­mente, y Harry asintió con la cabeza._

—_No te preocupes —dijo—. Lo único que tienes que ha­cer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos an­denes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estás nervioso. Ve ahora, ve antes que Ron._

—_Hum... De acuerdo —dijo Harry._

Armándose de valor se dijo a si mismo que si en aquella ocasión atravesar ese anden lo había llevado a conocer su mundo y había logrado sobrevivir a todo tipo de cosas, en este nuevo lugar en donde no conocía a nadie, también iba a poder sobrevivir. Sintió un poco de vergüenza y modestia al pensar que al fin y al cabo era Harry Potter…

El sudor en las manos y el corazón queriéndose salir de su pecho, lo hicieron que volviera a la realidad. Y la realidad era que aun siendo Harry Potter se sentía al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Edward se mantuvo detrás de Harry observando todo lo que había aparecido a la vista de ellos cuando atravesaron el árbol y Harry mismo comenzó a caminar con pasos más lentos cuando presto más atención a las cosas que lo rodeaban.

Se tuvo que recordar a si mismo que acababa de ingresar a la Academia de Aurores, porque la primera impresión que tuvo al mirar las pequeñas y numerosas casas de campaña que se encontraban a su lado derecho, era el pensar que se encontraban en un campo de concentración como esos que aparecían en las películas que veía a escondidas de los Dursley cuando ellos no se encontraban en casa.

Un poco intrigado se pregunto a si mismo que clase de reglas y costumbres tendrían en un sitio como ese, no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionado al comparar ese lugar tan poco lleno de vida con el castillo de Hogwarts con sus árboles altos y el gran lago. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Eran como el blanco y el negro.

Y el negro era eso.

Las casas de campaña estaban colocadas estratégicamente sobre la ladera de una colina en medio de un vasto campo que se extendía hacia el horizonte, donde se divisaba el perfil de un bosque que Harry intuyó era el mismo bosque en el que había aparecido.

Pasaron de largo la colina y llegaron a un terreno que se encontraba intermedio entre el bosque y la colina. No había nada más deprimente que pensar en vivir en ese sitio por tres años completos. Se imagino la cara que pondría Ron si estuviera a su lado en ese momento…

_¿Puedes creer vivir en un sitio como este, Harry? - le habría dicho Ron_

_ No seas tonto, Ron .- Le hubiese reprendido Hermione .- Este es un sitio serio en el cual no necesitas que un pulpo gigante te quite la concentración, tienes que estudiar mucho ¿verdad, Harry? _

Sonrió nostálgicamente echando de menos a sus amigos. Se preguntó que estarían haciendo en ese momento.

Eran las 9 de la mañana, así que Harry se imagino que Hermione estaría terminando de desayunar en el Gran Comedor y que Ginny estaba con ella. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar cuando Hermione les había anunciado sorpresivamente a todos que había tomado la decisión de retomar las clases en Hogwarts a pesar de lo que McGonagall les había dicho.

_- Pero nos habías dicho que ibas a estudiar Leyes Mágicas- le había dicho un sorprendido Harry._

_- Y así es, no he cambiado de parecer, solo que modifique un poco mis planes, cuando me quede en la oficina con la profesora el día que nos empezó a hablar sobre las decisiones que tomaríamos en un futuro, fue por que deseaba pedirle que me permitiera estudiar el séptimo curso nuevamente.- Volteo a mirar a Ron.- Ella mostró la misma cara de sorpresa que tienen ustedes…-. Termino de decir._

_- Pero eso quiere decir… ¿quiere decir que te estas despidiendo de nosotros ahora mismo y no me habías hablado de eso?- grito la pregunta un indignado Ron._

_- Sabia que te pondrías así… - respondió tímidamente Hermione y de pronto Harry se sintió que estaba en una conversación privada.- Entiende Ron, quiero que cuando mire hacia atrás me sienta orgullosa de mis logros, quiero pensar que termine Hogwarts con honores y que hice mi mayor esfuerzo… además no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que se puede aprender en un año de clases y que no he aprendido._

_Ron no dijo nada y se marcho con aire ofendido dejando en un incomodo silencio a Harry y Hermione._

_- Bueno… ya se le pasara.- dijo después de un momento una no muy convencida Hermione.- ¿Verdad?_

_- Este….- titubeo Harry.- Creo que… hubiera resultado mejor si se lo decías antes de salir de la Madriguera y no cuando tienes al tres que te lleva a Hogwarts sonando a tus espaldas._

_Harry se arrepintió de inmediato de sus palabras cuando notó como los ojos de su amiga se llenaban de lágrimas…_

_- Hermione… yo….- trató de disculparse.- tratare de hablar con él._

_En ese instante apareció Ginny gritando que el tren estaba apunto de partir. Harry se despidió de ella con un beso suave y solo una mirada les basto para saber que la despedida que se habían dado antes de salir de la Madriguera había sido lo triple de buena de lo que había sido la de sus amigos._

_Cuando el tren estaba ya en marcha aparecio de nuevo Ron, esperaba sinceramente que dejara su orgullo a un lado y arreglara ese pequeño problema con Hermione... _

Murmullos silenciosos sacaron a Harry de sus recuerdos y al darse cuenta de que todos los que estaban cerca de el lo miraban con curiosidad se pregunto que se había perdido mientras divagaba en su mente.

- Harry Potter.- lo llamó por segunda vez el profesor Morrison clavándole una mirada severa.

- Solo di presente.- escucho que le murmuraba la bruja que había aparecido poco después que Edward en el bosque.

- Yo… Presente

- ¿Se encuentra bien Sr. Potter?

Harry noto como un sonrojo le atravesaba toda su cara y de pronto sus manos empezaron a sudar. Escuchaba como la gente murmuraba a sus espaldas y aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a eso no pudo dejar de sentirse incomodo.

- Si, señor.- respondió lo mas firme que pudo.

- Que bien, dado que es la segunda ves que lo llamó pensé que se encontraba algo… enfermo.- dijo con vos tensa el mago mayor.

Harry no contesto y se limito a mirarle a la cara mientras el Profesor Morrison con un gruñido aparto su mirada de él y continúo tomando lista:

- Darius Montebeack

- Presente, señor.- Harry pudo observar con asombro que el tipo que contestaba media poco mas de metro noventa y cinco, tenia el cabello largo y negro e inspiraba algo mas que respeto.

Después de lo que a Harry le pareció poco mas de quince minutos, el Profesor Morrison termino de nombrar a los pocos mas de cincuenta aspirantes a ser aurores, a continuación con una absoluta tranquilidad y paciencia el director se tomo el tiempo suficiente para observar uno por uno a cada uno de los magos que se encontraban esperando su siguiente paso.

- Me gradué con todos los honores posibles del Instituto Mágico Durmstrang, a los veinte años me otorgaron una segunda orden de Merlín y actualmente aparte de ser el director de la Academia a la que ustedes desean ingresar soy miembro de la Confederación Internacional de Magos.- espero un momento a que todos absorbieran la información y continuó.- A lo que quiero llegar es a que todos ustedes entiendan que nadie en este lugar .- Harry noto que sus ojos se posaban en el por unos segundos.- Es mas importante que yo ni tienen mas experiencia que yo.

Por un momento el ambiente se sintió tenso ya que la mayoría de la gente allí se imaginaba a quien se refería especialmente. Harry trato de mantener la cara sin expresión alguna.

- Cincuenta y dos aspirantes son los que están en la lista.- continuo como si nada.- Pero les puedo asegurar que ni siquiera la mitad de este grupo aprobara los exámenes de practica.- todos se miraron unos a otros.- No solo se necesita inteligencia para ser auror, también se necesita valentía, coraje y rapidez… entre muchas otras cosas.

El chico llamado Darius se puso al lado de Harry.

- Las reglas son las siguientes.- apareció un enorme pizarrón de la nada y empezaron a aparecer los nombres de los cincuenta y dos magos.- Se han formado tres equipos con diez aspirantes y dos equipos con once, acérquense al pizarrón- ordenó.- En el aparece el numero del equipo al que pertenece cada uno de ustedes.

Todos se apresuraron a buscar su nombre en el pizarrón y en cuanto termino el último mago en buscar su nombre, este desapareció.

- Bien.- siguió indicando el profesor Morrison.- Ahora quiero que los que integran el equipo numero uno se coloquen en este sitio.- con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una bandera con el numero uno a su lado derecho.- El equipo dos se dirigirá a…

El pequeño alboroto termino a los pocos minutos cuando estuvieron ya todos en los equipos que pertenecían. Harry termino integrándose al equipo tres, en el también se encontraban el gigante Darius, Edward y la bruja que había aparecido después de Edward en el bosque (que poco después Harry supo que se llamaba Beth) y otros magos que Harry no conocía.

El silencio volvió a ocupar lugar en el ambiente y cuando todos morían de impaciencia por saber que seguía a continuación, apareció un mago que inspiraba miedo y por increible que pareciera tambien confianza, su rostro estaba lleno de surtidas cicatrices, una de echas empezaba cerca del ojo izquierdo y terminaba cerca de la mandíbula. A Harry le recordó un poco a Moody.

- Este es el profesor Traveler.- indicó con un gesto el director.- Es quien los calificara en la primer prueba.

El profesor Traveler sonrió y su cara cambio por completo, uno dejaba de observar sus cicatrices que contrastaba con su bien formada dentadura.

- El equipo uno háganme el favor de colocar sus manos en el siguiente traslador.- señalo lo que parecía una pelota de fútbol.- Los otros equipos esperaran aquí hasta que se les indique… recuerden: La paciencia es una de las virtudes que debe de tener un Auror.

A continuación desapareció junto con el equipo uno.

El Director Morrison también había desaparecido ya.

Todos se miraron perplejos por algunos minutos y a continuación la mayoría empezó a caminar en círculos sobre el terreno despoblado.

Harry trato de apartase del colosal gigante que tenia a su lado y buscando a Edward quien había desaparecido de su vista pocos minutos antes lo encontró detrás de él platicando con la bruja llamada Beth.

Tratando de unirse a su platica se acerco a ellos titubeante (nunca había sido bueno creando nuevos amigos) y la bruja con una sonrisa en su rostro lo saludo al ver que se acercaba.

Harry no había correspondido aun su saludo cuando para su sorpresa otra persona mas se unía al grupo.

- Así que eres Harry Potter.- no pretendió saludarlo.- Me habían dicho que ibas a presentarte a las pruebas, pero supuse que eras demasiado inteligente y comprensivo para no hacerlo…

- ¿Perdón?

- Me parece que si me escuchaste.- su mirada se fijo con frialdad en el rostro de Harry.- Todos aquí sabemos que aprobaras los exámenes aunque no logres pasarlos y por lo tanto uno de nosotros no sera seleccionado solo porque tu estas ocupando su lugar.

Harry lo miro con incredulidad y para su asombro vio que Edward bajaba la mirada y un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro. El otro mago seguía mirándolo sin pestañar.

- ¿Quién ha dicho eso?- preguntó con voz tensa aun sin creer lo que escuchaba.

- Todo mundo…-. Respondió sin titubear Darius.- Todos aquí sabemos que venciste al Señor Tenebroso y también se dice que eres mucho mejor mago que el gran Dumbledore.

Harry que aun no se recuperaba de su asombro no pudo evitar sentirse enojado y desear darle un puñetazo al gigantón de Darius, pero sabia que en algún lugar de su mente aun tenia cabida la lógica y sin aventurarse supo que le dolería mas a él su mano que al otro su mandíbula, así que coloco su mano debajo de su túnica en el sitio donde se encontraba su varita.

- Repite eso.- cerró su puño con fuerza alrededor de su varita.

Para su sorpresa quien respondió fue la bruja.

- Todo mundo lo dice, Harry.- la voz de Beth era suave y tranquilizadora.- Todos en el mundo mágico dicen que eres mucho mejor mago que Dumbledore.

Harry sintió que un intenso rubor subía a sus mejillas y sabia que no era de vergüenza si no de una profunda indignación.

¿Cómo se atrevían a comparar a un mago tan insignificante como el con Albus Dumbledore?

ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ

Según cuenta la historia…

La Fuerza Mágica de la Antigüedad fue la encargada de crear a la especia mágica y uno de sus primeras creaciones fue un mago llamado "Merlín" nacido en Gales. Y así como los muggles empezaron a crecer en número, los magos no se quedaron atrás.

Según cuenta su padre…

Los magos se distinguían por su porte regio, su educación, por ser seres que calculaban la más mínima cosa y mantenían su mente fría ante cualquier amenaza que se les presentara. No por nada aún el mundo muggle no conocía de su existencia.

Según la historia…

Se sabía que Merlín y muchos otros no tan famosos… magos "ordinarios" habían nacido en Gran Bretaña, pero que en la actualidad estaban esparcidos por todo el mundo.

Según su padre…

Los únicos verdaderos magos eran los de sangre pura y todos los demás eran copias baratas que intentaban creer que eran verdaderos magos. Su padre no dudaba en recordarle que su familia se encontraba en el mejor puesto social que existía en el mundo mágico y del cual debería de sentirse orgulloso: Eran de sangre pura e ingleses.

Claro que se relacionaban con magos de otras naciones, pero trataba de no relacionarse con magos que el llamaba "magos del nuevo mundo" (eran de lo mas corrientes decía), al menos que tuvieran muy bunas influencias. Lo que su padre no sabia era que algún día no solo tendrían que relacionarse con ellos, también tendrían que vivir rodeados de esos "magos americanos".

Se dirigió con paso lento hacia lo que ellos llamaban: La sala de comidas y trato mostrar esa altivez y arrogancia con la cual había sido educado desde que era un niño.

Solo que no podía.

Todas las miradas se posaban en él. Ahora sabía lo que sentía el maldito de Potter.

Su familia siempre había sido vista con respeto y admiración. Ahora murmuraban por doquiera que pasaba sin importar ser vistos. Ya no había admiración en sus ojos, aunque seguían siendo una de las familias mas ricas de Inglaterra, ya no eran vistos con buenos ojos en ninguna parte del mundo. Su padre se lo había dicho:

_- Siempre seremos respetados porque somos de las pocas familias puras que quedan, solo espero que con el paso del tiempo se olvide que también fuimos una de las familias que apoyo al Señor Tenebroso uniéndose a sus filas y aún así siendo casi salvados por Harry Potter_ _de ir a Azkaban._

Entro por la puerta principal y trato de no mostrar la misma cara de estúpido que puso cuando entro por primera vez al Instituto de las Brujas de Salem. Su padre había tenido razón cuando dijo que en Norteamérica los magos habían olvidado lo que era ser un mago verdadero y se habían sumergido en el mundo moderno de los muggles.

El Colegio de Hogwarts era un castillo pintoresco, enorme y rustico. El de Salem parecía mas uno de esos edificios que estaban en la ciudad muggle de Londres.

Las mesas no estaban separadas por casas, eran numerosas mesas que se componían solo de cuatro o cinco sillas. Buscó con la mirada alguna que se encontrara en un rincón desapercibido y que estuviera sola.

La encontró.

Sabia que a donde iba, muchas miradas iban con él. Había sido un mortifago y muchos lo sabían. Trato de matar a Albus Dumbledore y muchos lo sabían. Trato de matar a Harry Potter y lo odiaban por eso.

Se sentó en una de las sillas lo mas tranquilamente que pudo y al instante apareció una carta con la comida del día. (Otra diferencia con Hogwarts). No pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al imaginarse sentado en la mesa de Slytherin con sus gorilas a cada lado suyo y con Pansy haciendo lo que el le pedía.

Se sentía tan solo…

- Hola .- dio un respingo cuando una voz alegre lo saludo.

Levanto su mirada del menú que leía y observo a la chica que se había sentado con él. Era una chica rubia de ojos azul cielo y piel aterciopelada. Draco pudo percibir que lo miraba con lástima y sintió que una intensa rabia subía y bajaba por todo su cuerpo. Era un Malfoy. No toleraría que sintieran lastima por el.

- ¿Qué quieres?.- preguntó secamente.

- Saludarte… .- respondió aun sonriendo la chica. Draco se pregunto que era lo que le causaba tanta gracia.

- Eres tal y como lo imaginaba…

Draco trato de no mostrarse intrigado y lanzandole una mirada fulminante le pareció suficiente para que se marchara.

- ¿Así que te dejaron terminar el séptimo curso?- dijo ignorando su semblante hosco.

Draco no contesto.

- Siempre pensé que eras un poco cerrado y grosero, y no me equivoque al juzgarte, sobre todo por lo misterioso que te portaste cuando estabas en sexto curso…

Draco observó que a pesar de que lo había ofendido la chica aun conservaba su estúpida sonrisa de muñeca de porcelana y lo miraba esperando su respuesta. Lo estaba intrigando.

Espera un momento…

- ¿A caso nos conocemos de antes?- preguntó tratando de no mostrarse muy interesado.

- Solo de vista, mi hermana estaba en tu curso cuando yo estaba en tercero.

- Oh.- se sintió como un trol, por fin una cara conocida.- Yo… no…

- ¿No me recuerdas?.- preguntó aun sonriendo la bruja, parecía que no le importaba le murmullo que se cernía sobre ellos.- Soy la hermana menor de Daphne Greengrass.

- ¿Greengrass?.- su mente divagó un momento.- Lo recuerdo… era de las amigas de Pansy Parkinson.

- Si.- los murmullos se hacían mas fuertes.- Soy Astoria… Astoria Greengrass.

- Una sangre pura.- recordó el rubio con su primera sonrisa en días.- Soy Draco Malfoy.

- Lo se

Draco sintió que por fin algo bueno salía bien desde que se habían mudado a Norteamérica. Había encontrado una sangre pura… e inglesa.

ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ ܣ

_(1) Harry Potter y la Piedra filosofal. _

_Por fin apareció Draco Malfoy! Los que han leído mi perfile saben que adoro a este personaje en el mundo de los fic._

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_Espero sus comentarios. Estoy temerosa que después de haber abandonado por tanto tiempo mi fic aún me queden lectores…_

_Como han podido ver a lo largo de estos capítulos, he tratado de cernirme a las declaraciones un tanto confusas que ha hecho J.K.Rowling. _

_No se ustedes, pero a veces pienso que calladita se vería mas bonita. A mi me parece que seria mejor que muchas cosas solo las dejara a nuestra imaginación._

_Como sea. Como iba diciendo a lo largo de estos siete capítulos he puesto algunas cosas que se van a la dirección que dice Rowling y los cito a continuación:_

_1.- Snape es puesto en la oficina del director de Hogwarts como sus antecesores, Harry intervino un poco pero nunca se supo que el había participado._

_2.- Hermione es la única que regresa a Hogwarts a cursar su último curso._

_3.- Draco se casa con una Greengrass._

_4.- Harry no va a vivir a la casa de Sirius, si no que vive cerca de su ahijado._

_5.- George nunca supera la muerte de Fred._

_6.- Hermione termina por estudiar Leyes Mágicas._

_7.- Ron trabaja con su hermano George en Sortilegios Weasley._

_Nota: Se que J.R. dijo que Harry se convierte en Auror a la edad de 17 años… pero créanme me es difícil digerir eso como también se me revolvió el estomago cuando se dijo que Harry se había convertido en un mago mas poderoso que Dumbledore (en el próximo capitulo verán lo que opina este Harry sobre eso) Así que trato de hacer este fic basado mucho en lo que Rowling ha dicho pero también en las cosas lógicas._

_El estudio como Auror es de tres años. Según mis cálculos Harry se casa a los 22 o 23 años… así que espero hacer este fic lo mas dignamente y lógico posible._

_Saludos desde México, xoxo_


	8. No lo he abandonado

No lo he dejado...

Es todo lo que puedo decir. Me encanta recibir mensajes de ustedes alentándome a seguir. Y no lo he dejado. Pero quiero darles lo mejor. Es por eso que he empezado a leer nuevamente los libros de HP, recabado información nueva, llenándome de nueva inspiración.

Ya voy en el quinto...

Paciencia por favor... y no dejéis de escribirme... que es fantástico tener noticias de que hay gente en este sitio quien gusta de mi historia.

Les mando muchos abrazos y besos!

Si quieren saber como voy con el proceso de mi fic... los mantendré informados por medio de mi blog... ok?

Feliz Navidad a todos!


End file.
